The power of love
by Naoki-sama
Summary: Désolé pour le retard; mais voilà , un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!
1. I: Introduction

**Chapitre I : Introduction**

Peu de temps après le aventure rocambolesques que nos amis ont vécut sur l'ile des hommes-poisson , nous les retrouvons alors qu'ils voguaient ''paisiblement'' dans le nouveau monde.

Luffy était en train de jouer à un jeux bizarre sur le pont de Sunny avec Usopp et Chopper , Zoro dormait près du mas (quoi d'autre) , Sanji qui depuis était redevenu « normal » était dans la cuisine occupé à préparer un savoureux repas pour Robin-chan et Nami-san qui étaient toutes les deux assises sur une chais longue a prendre le soleil tout en lisant ; Franky était dans son atelier et Brook jouait un air en pour accompagner nos trois survoltés dans leur jeu .

Après avoir finit leur jeu , les survoltés se séparèrent, Luffy allât s'assoir sur son siège personnel, Chopper allât dans l'infirmerie faire des trucs de médecin et Usopp allât dans son atelier fabriquer quelque chose (de loufoque comme d'hab') qu'il avait en tête .

Au bout d'un moment , Sanji sortit de la cuisine pour se diriger en mode mellorine vers les deux amours de sa vie et leur dit:

« Miss, il est leur venir dans la cuisine pour déguster les mets succulent que j'ai préparé pour vous. »

puis se retourna vers les autres et dit :

« Oi, les morfales, c'est l'heure d' la bouffe! »

Entendant ça , tous allèrent dans la cuisine de bon train quand soudain , un bruit sourd se fit entendre sur a coque du bateau.

Tous se précipitèrent pour voir ce que c'était et à la surprise générale se trouvait une petite barque emplie de trésors à raz-bord mais le plus surprenant était qu'il y avait une fille inconsciente qui était allongée sur le tas d'or, de diamants et tout le reste

''Ouaaaaaaaaaaaa! '' s'écrièrent luffy, Usopp et chopper

« Franky, remontes les .» dit Nami les yeux changés en berry

« Ha* » répondit-il en utilisant ses capacités de cyborg pour remonter le « colis » le plus doucement possible.

« Elle est blessée, Chopper » nota Robin

« Ok, je m'en charge. »

« Bon , je sais pas pour vous mais je vais manger » dit Zoro dans un grognement

« Manger? MANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! » dit Luffy en fonçant dans cuisine avant de se faire kicker par un Sanji plutôt énervé .

« C'est bon Sanji , je vous rejoindrai plus tard sa n'a pas l'air grave; gardez une part pour elle , elle devrait avoir faim en se réveillant » Chopper en voyant la scène .

« Ok , pas de problème ».

Alors que la troisième guerre mondiale avait lieu (avant les deux autres) dans la cuisine à cause du fait que Luffy volait la nourriture de toute créature vivante se trouvant dans la salle, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître notre inconnue .

« Ou suis-je ? » dit-elle avec méfiance.

« Tu est sur mon bateau » répondit Luffy entre deux bouchées

« Tu peux venir manger avec nous , nous ne te ferons aucun mal » dit Sanji étonnamment calme tout en posant une assiette pour elle sur la table près d'Usopp . A ces mots , elle plongeât dans son assiette et se mit a manger comme si sa vie en dépendait .

« Hola , miss ce n'est pas la peine de manger aussi vite il y en assez pour tout le monde » dit Sanji étonné.

« Elle me rappelle quelqu'un » Nami en la voyant voler une cuisse de poulet dans l'assiette de ce pauvre long-née qui avait déjà beaucoup de mal à se protéger des assauts répétés du capitaine tout en fixant le dit capitaine .

« C'est vrais ça. Oi, Luffy , elle serait pas dans ta famille par hasard ? » dit Zoro ennuyé

« Non , pourquoi ? » dit-il inexpressif

« Comme ça » répondit l'épéiste alors que tous exceptés Luffy et la jeune fille , avaient une goutte derrière la tête en les regardant

« Pourrait-tu nous dire qui est tu miss » questionnât Robin un petit sourire en coin

« Je m'appelle Leopard B. Akina, et vous? Qui êtes vous ? »

« B. ?»tous s'écrièrent abasourdis

« Ben ouais, pourquoi sa vous étonne ? » dit Akina surprise par leur réaction

« Faut dire qu'on est habitué au D. » dit Franky

« Il y a de tout dans ce monde on dirait. Alors ? Tu viens d'où comme ça ? »

« Vous m'avez pas encore dit qui vous êtes. »

« Dé... désolée , je suis Nami » dit la navigatrice

« Moi c'est Monkey D. Luffy » dit le capitaine d'un ton joyeux

« Je m'appelle Tony Tony Chopper »

« KYAAAAAAAAAA! Il est tout mignon ! » s'écriât Akina en serrant Chopper dans ses bras joyeusement

« Je suis Franky , SUUUUUUUUPPPPPEEERR »

«Je suis Nico Robin » un sourire aux lèvres

« Brook , yohohoho! »

« Je suis le grand captain Usopp! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte , c'est moi le capitaine » répondit Luffy

« Sanji da* » qui bizarrement n'était pas en mode tourbillon ou bien mellorine comme d'habitude

« Roronoa Zoro »dit-il dubitatif en regardant la jeune femme rougir devant Sanji

« Tu es sur un bateau pirate , nous t'avons trouvé dans une barque avec plein d'or » dit Luffy avec un large sourire

« Luffy! »dit Nami un peu énervée

« AAAAAAAAAAAH! Mon trésor où il est ? »

« Sur le pont » dit franchement Luffy en indiquant la porte.

A ces mots , tous sortirent sauf Sanji qui nettoyait la cuisine et Akina plongea dans son trésor « Mon trésor , mon doux trésor. »

« Finalement, je pense qu'elle dans ta famille » dit Zoro à Nami

« Pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé je vais tous vous donner un cadeau » puis Akina fouilla dans un vieux sac et donna à chaque membre de l'équipage une petite boite sertie de diamants, d'émeraudes et plusieurs autres pierres précieuses, elles avaient l'air de valoir à elles seules plus que tout le reste tellement elles étaient bien faites; elles étaient toutes vraiment magnifiques .

Brusquement, Nami leva la tête et dit:

« C'est pas bon , une énorme tempête va s'abattre sur nous , mina, changez le cape de Sunny à tribord !

« HA! » dire-t-ils tous en courant dans tous les sens pour appareiller le bateau

« Elle fêlée votre amie, y a pas un seul nuage à l'horizon , c'est vrai qu'on est dans le nouveau monde mais quand même , et puis je croyait que c'était Luffy votre capitaine » dit-elle à Usopp qui était le plus proche c'est notre navigatrice et c'est la meilleure du monde entier , elle a un sens inné pour ces choses » répondit-il en tirant sur une corde et à cet instant, la pluie commença à tomber violemment sur nos amis « Tu vois? » , «GAAAAAAAAAHH » fut tout ce qu'Akina pu dire puis , après s'en être sorti avec brio , l'équipage se rassembla de nouveau autour d'Akina sauf Zoro qui allât s'appuyer sur le bastingage pour dormir « Je vous remercie encore une fois de m'avoir aidé mais là il faut que j'y aille , au fait , pourquoi vous avez mit mon bateau sur le pont? »

« C'est vrai ça , pourquoi , »dit Nami en fixant Franky d'un regard mauvais ce qui le poussa à s'éloigner en sifflotant « Pourquoi tu ne voyage pas avec nous , si tu veux , on peu te déposer sur la prochaine île sur laquelle on accostera » dit Luffy simplement « Non-merci , vous en avez déjà bien assez fait pour moi, et puis je ne veux pas vous déranger » , « Ça ne nous gène pas » dit Nami , « Wep ! Si seulement on pouvait se débarrasser de ce cactus monté sur un cyclope »s'exclama Sanji

« Qu'est-ce que t'a dit espèce de ballerine montée sur une toupie? » dit Zoro qui s'était levé

« Quoi , tu veux te battre ? »

« Quand tu veux, je vais enfin pouvoir te butter ! »

Après avoir ''gentiment''et ''doucement'' pulvérisé ses nakama*, Nami dit à Akina:

« Tu peu dormir dans notre chambre; Franky tu peu lui fabrique un lit pour ce soir? »

« No problem ! »

« Non non , vraiment il vaut mieux que je m'en aille »

« C'est quoi ta prochaine destination ? » demandât Luffy

« Heuuh... l'île d'Améra » répondit-elle alors Luffy regardât Nami qui acquiesçât puis se tourna vers elle et dit « Yosh , c'est là qu'on va donc tu peu voyager avec nous! »

« Vous ne devriez pas allez sur cette île, elle est vraiment très dangereuse »

« 'Tinquiète , c'est pas ce genre d'avertissement qui va nous arrêter »dit Sanji toujours aussi calme

« Mais- » « Nous sommes peu nombreux mais nous sommes redoutables »dit Usopp avec un sourire sûr de lui .

« Okay , mais je vous aurai prévenu! »

Sans le savoir cette rencontre allait tous les mener dans une aventure plus qu'inattendue, en particulier pour Luffy, Nami , Sanji, Akina et Zoro .

La suite dans le prochain épisode!

Hay/Ha : oui/ouais

Mina : tout le monde/vous tous

« prénom » da : on va dire que sa veux dire ''je suis « prénom »''


	2. II: Kiss ?

**Chapitre II : Kiss**

La guerre faisait rage entre les deux camps et malgré l'énorme avantage numérique des perses , les spartiates faisait d'innombrables victimes et malgré les efforts considérables que produisait l'armée perse , le nombre de victimes emportées ne cessait de croitre et l'avantage ne cessait de grandir.

Au bout d'un moment , en dépit du fait que les perses se soit vaillamment battu , il était claire que la victoire appartenait aux spartiates et même si ils avaient perdu de nombreux hommes car Luffy avait eu droit à une cuisse de bœuf assaisonnée à la sauce au Habanero (la muerte!) de la part d'Usopp et Akina rougissait et s'arrêtait un temps chaque fois qu'elle regardait en direction de Sanji mais heureusement pour elle , les autres était trop occupés à se battre (littéralement) pour le remarquer et le déjeuner se terminât dans le sang et la douleur... je veux dire dans la joie et la bonne humeur .

« Vous êtes trop cool comme équipage, les gars!Vous êtes comme sa tout le temps ? » dit joyeusement la jeune ''spartiate'' en sortant de la cuisine le ventre plein

« Ouaip! 24h/24, 7j/7 » répondit Luffy tout aussi joyeux avant de s'éloigner avec Usopp et Chopper. Quelques secondes plus tard , Nami sortit accompagnée de Robin « On dirait que tu t'amuses bien avec nous. » dit la navigatrice ,

« Ouais , je n'ai jamais vu une telle bande de ma vie! »

« C'est vrai qu'ils ont beaucoup joie de vivre. »répliqua Nami

« J'imagine pas ce que ça donne à noël » dit Akina pensivement

« Noël ? » demanda la rouquine

« Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas noël! »

« Si , évidemment mais, ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête » dit-elle puis se tourna vers les autres et dit :

« Mina ! Savez-vous qu'est-ce qui approche ? »

« Des ennemis ? »

« Non »

« Une île ? »

« Non »

« Le repas ? »

« NON ! On vient de manger ! »

« Quoi alors ? »

« C'est bientôt Noël ! » s'exclamât la jeune joyeusement

« Sérieux ? Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? » demandât Luffy

« MEGA TEUF ! YEA~H ! » tous s'écrièrent

« Mettons nos noms dans un boite et chaque personne prendra un nom pour pouvoir offrir un cadeau à la personne correspondant » suggérât Robin

« Yosh ! Toi aussi Akina puisque tu es sur le bateau »

« Mais je ne fais pas partit de votre équipage » dit la jeune femme un peu étonnée

« On s'en fout des détails ! » répliqua-t-il un sourire bananesque aux lèvres

« Mais... »

« Pas de mets ! »

« Oi Luffy , c'est 'mais' , pas 'mets' » dit Usopp la main droite éventant l'air

« Je viens de dire qu'on s'en tape des détails donc Akina tu participe ! »

« Comme je viens de dire , je ne fais pas partit de votre équipage donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je participerait , en plus , je vous ai déjà donné un cadeau . » dit Akina qui commençait à s'énerver.

« C'est pas la peine d'essayer de le résonner , quand il a une idée en tête , c'est presque impossible de le faire changer d'avis et ça a pas beaucoup changé en deux ans » dit calmement Sanji en expulsant la fumée de sa cigarette

« A...ha~ » dit elle en détournant cette fois le regard.

En voyant ça , Zoro fermât son œil qui s'était ouvert à l'annonce de la fête et se dit:

_« 'Faut que j'arrête l'alcool , je commence à avoir des hallucinations »._

Les noms furent triés au sort et tous retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Plus tard les quatre survoltés de l'équipage incluant Akina eurent la brillante idées de faire une bataille d'eau et réussir à entrainer Franky , Sanji et Zoro dans la baston ce qui évidemment la transformât instantanément en véritable guerre en raison de l'extrême puissance physique du capitaine, du bretteur, du cuisinier, à cause du fait que le fruit du démon de chopper lui permettait beaucoup d'acrobaties et enfin parce que Usopp et Franky fabriquaient à toute vitesse des armes plutôt loufoques mais très efficaces le tout pendant que Brook jouait une musique d'ambiance . Akina, quant à elle, se débrouillait plutôt bien et réussît même à survivre jusqu'à ce que Nami sorte de la bibliothèque pour prendre un peu d'air frais mais l'inévitable se produisît et la jeune femme fut aspergée pas une boule d'eau géante .

Sous le coup, elle ne bougeât pas alors que les ''combattants'' arrêtaient au peu à peu leurs hostilités pour regarder dans sa direction avec une expression qui passât rapidement du large sourire (sauf pour Zoro et Sanji qui entre eux étaient sérieux ) à l'effroi intense en voyant la navigatrice et en ressentant l'aura meurtrière qui commençait à émaner ;

« BAKA*! » hurlât-elle alors quelle atomisait un à un tous les fauteurs de trouble qui essayaient en vain de se sauver y compris Akina qui était vraiment effrayée mais aussi et surtout impressionnée et Zoro qui sentait son heure venue (même pas le temps de revoir Mihawk et le battre, snif!)

« Il fait 5°C et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à faire ? » dit-elle enragée

« Shu … shupipasen deshta* ( sumimasen deshta) »dire Luffy , Usopp et Chopper

« Tu nous veux quoi la sorcière? » dit Zoro plus du tout apeuré avant de ne faire plus qu'un avec le gazon

« Oi oi , calme toi Nami »dit franky

« Tiens , on dirait que tu a enfin compris ou était ta place et que tu y est allé , marimo* » dit Sanji

« Quoi ?tu veux te battre ? » répliquât le bretteur en sortant ses sabres avant de se fighter un peu plus loin contre le cuisinier

« Maintenant que j'y pense , c'est qu'il vrai fait froid maintenant » dit Akina en commençant à grelotter à cause du fait que ses muscles se refroidissaient peu à peu vu qu'elle s'était arrêté de bouger

« Bon , ça va pour l'instant mais ne recommencez pas ! » dit Nami en se calmant

« Nami-san , je vais préparer le repas, tu veux quelque chose en attendant ? » dit Sanji qui avait entre temps finit de se battre avec Zoro qui s'était positionné pour dormir

« Non-merci Sanji-kun » dit-elle en allant dans sa chambre mettre quelque chose de chaud avec Akina

« Et toi, Akina-chan? »demandât-il près de la porte

« Euh... non ça va pour l'instant » dit-elle

« Ok .Tu peu aller demander à Robin ce qu'elle veut ? Elle doit être à la vigie . »

« Pas de problème »

Quand Nami sortît de sa chambre , elle vit que presque tout le monde était allongé sur sur le pont

« Pourquoi vous ne rentrez pas vous mettre au chaud »

« Regarde. » dit Usopp en pointant le ciel du doigt

« Hein ? » dit-elle en levant les yeux pour voir apparaître une aurore boréale « C'est magnifique ! »

Puis, en se couchant , elle vit que Luffy ne s'était pas habillé , et pour cause , li était buste nu

« Va vite mettre quelque chose de chaud , il fait froid , Luffy »

« C'est bon , je vais bien » répondit-il le regard plongé dans le ciel

« Non ça ne va pas, tu vas attraper froid »

« Puisque je te dit que ça va, et puis c'est pas grave de toute façon » dit-il

«Si c'est grave pour moi ! »répliqua la navigatrice en élevant le ton « Tu n'a pas du tout murit pendant ces deux dernières années ! »

« Si j'ai murit ! »

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dit ? » dit-elle sarcastique (je sais pas vraiment ce que sarcastique veut dire)

« Évidemment ! » dit-il sûr de lui

« Prouve le ! » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres ; alors , Luffy se levât se dirigeât tout droit vers Nami sans hésitation, la prit dans ses bras puissants – ce qui la fit rougir légèrement – et l'embrassât tendrement ; la jeune navigatrice était si surprise qu'elle ne réagit même pas .

L'action du capitaine laissât tout le monde bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.

To be continued.

Bon faisons un brin de traduction :

*Sumimasen deshta : je suis vraiment désolé

*Marimo : algue verte en forme de boule

*Aho : crétin/idiot

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre , l'histoire se passe un peu avant Noël ( je ai besoin pour un élément qui , je pense va vous plaire) .

D'ici là , Bonne Année , travaillez bien et bla et bla.

J'espère que sa vous a plut !


	3. III: Hachi & Camie ?

**Chapitre III : Hachi & Camie!**

_« Quel doux rêve je suis en train de faire , j'aimerais ne jamais me réveiller __. Embrasser Nami comme ça , sa peau si douce , son odeur qui m'attire de plus en plus chaque seconde qui passe , son corps incroyablement magnifique _(et ça s'est franchement amélioré en deux ans !)_ ;c'est trop beau ! Mais si j'avais pas cette douleur à la jambe droite , ce serait parfait ._

_Minute! Même si c'est trop beau , si je peu ressentir la douleur ça veux dire que … Dites moi pas qu'c'est pas vrai !_(Tiens , Jamel ^_^) _»_

A ce moment , Luffy entre-ouvrit les yeux pour voir que ce n'était pas un rêve _« NOOOOO ! »_

puis il arrêtât doucement le baiser en essayant de reprendre son calme et à ce moment , il se rappelât de la présence tout son équipage excepté Sanji (Heureusement !) et se tournât vers eux pour voir qu'ils avaient buggémais ils reprirent assez vite leurs esprits

« D'abord l'autre point d'interrogation avec la nouvelle et maintenant ça ! Okay , c'est décidé , j'arrête l'alcool . Remarque , ça m'étonne pas beaucoup pour Luffy et Nami . » dit Zoro ennuyé puis pensif

«T'a vraiment fait SUUUUUUPER fort ce coups-ci , Luffy! » s'exclamât Franky joyeux

« Je n'en croîs pas mes yeux , même si j'en ai pas , YOHOHOHOHOHO ! Skull joke! » dit Brook tout aussi joyeux que le robot

« J'ai du mal à croire ce qui vient de se passer » dit Robin encore surprise et étonnée

« C'est tellement romantique! » dit Akina avec des étoiles à la place des yeux

« T'aurais pu nous-» dit Usopp un sourire compatissent avant d'être coupé par le regard de Zoro qui lui disait de ne pas continuer sa phrase « En tout cas , faut dire que tu as du cran mon gars; embrasser Nami comme ça, tu risque ta vie! » , à ces mots , Luffy se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire un peu embarrassé et répondit

« En faite , mon corps a bougé tout seul. »

« Oi , mina , Nami est bizarre » dit Chopper et tout le monde se tournât vers Nami qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil

« Nami ? Est-ce que ça va ? » dit Usopp et pour toute réponse , elle se dirigeât vers sa chambre le regard inexpressif et sans dire un mot

« Toutes mes félicitations, l'ami, tu réussi là où personne d'autre n'a jamais réussi » dit Usopp à Luffy en lui donnant une médaille faite en or et incrustée de diamants , de rubis et de saphir( il est fort le Usopp , arriver à confectionner ça en 30 secondes, que dit-je , en 3s64 chrono )

« Hein ! »

« Hé oui , non seulement t'as réussi a faire planter un être humain ce qui est généralement réservé aux machines, mais de tout le monde , t'as réussi à faire planter Nami ! » et là, tout le monde commençât rire .

Peu de temps après, Sanji sorti de la cuisine et annonçât que le repas était près juste avant de se fighter sans restriction avec Zoro pour ne pas l'avoir appelé pour voir l'aurore boréal.

Ce soir là , Nami ne dinât pas avec le reste de l'équipage mais ne fut pas dérangée car Robin avait dit une bobard au cuisinier.

Le lendemain, tous furent réveillés par les cris d'une espèce de coq bizarre qui chantait non pas « cocorico » mais « ILE ! ILE EN VUE! » et presque tout l'équipage sortît vivement comme d'habitude pour voir la fameuse Améra qui n'était toujours qu'une silhouette

« Enfin à la maison! » dit Akina toute joyeuse

« Enfin une île , je commençait sérieusement à manquer de nourriture avec les deux morfales qu'on a avec nous » dit Sanji soulagé

« Oi , Sanji , tu te sens bien ? » dit Chopper en prenant sa température

« Bin ouais , pourquoi ? » répondit-il surpris

« Tu as traité Akina de morfale » dit Usopp stupéfait

« Et alors ? » rétorquât Sanji un peu étonné

« D'habitude , tu est le toutou de toute belle jeune fille mais là , tu est tout-à-fait normal avec Akina et pourtant elle est vraiment très belle »dit Usopp

« Maintenant que tu le dit , c'est bizarre ; je ne sais même pas qu'est-ce qui m'arrive » dit-il avec du recul et pourtant , Usopp avait raison , la beauté d'Akina était facilement comparable à celle de Nami mais elle mesurait 1m70 (un centimètre de plus que Nami MOUHAHAHAHA !), avait une belle peau dont la couleur était très proche du chocolat au lait , de long cheveux blanc coiffés en queue de cheval qui descendaient jusqu'au niveau de ses genoux et de magnifiques yeux bleu ciel .

A ce moment-là , la porte de la chambre des filles s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Nami

« La foret recouvre 80 % de cette île mais il y a une villes au centre , sauf si je me trompe Akina » dit-elle d'un air détaché

« Non , tout ce que tu as dit est exacte » dit Akina un peu étonnée par les connaissance qu'avait Nami sur l'île

« Pour l'instant , nous irons en ville et une fois là-bas ... »

« MEGA TEUF ! » s'écria Luffy en lui coupant la parole

« YAY! »s'écrièrent à leur tour le reste de l'équipage

A ce moment là , deux boulets de cannons sortir de l'eau pour atterrir sur le pont de Sunny, en fait c'était pas des boulets de cannons mais deux personnes , en l'occurrence , Hachi et Camie !

« HEEEEEEEEE ! » s'écriât tout l'équipage surpris

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Nami d'un aire inquiet

« Eh bien , je voulais rejoindre votre équipage mais à mon réveil , vous étiez partis et j'ai dû attendre d'être totalement remis avant de venir ici » dit Hachi l'air un peu détendu en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

« J'ai veillé sur Hacchin et lui ai donné les médicaments comme tu me l'a dit Chopper-chin » ajouta Camie

« Ouais, mais ça répond toujours pas à la question » dit Zoro

Hachi répondit alors « Nous voulons prouver au monde que les hommes , les hommes-poisson et les sirènes peuvent cohabiter sans problème, c'est pourquoi... »

« Nous vous demandons humblement de nous accueillir au sain de votre équipage » dirent l'homme-pieuvre et la sirène face contre terre

« Salut , je suis LEOPARD B. Akina , et vous , vous êtes qui ? » dit la jeune fille joyeuse

« J... je m'appelle Camie » dit la sirène surprise

« Je suis Hatchan , mais tout le monde m'appelle Hachi » l'air bizarre « Tu a un nom spécial » dit-il au bout d'un moment

« Aaaah c'est ça qui clochait » dit Camie en tapant son poing dans sa paume « GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ! B. ? » finit-elle par s'exclamer le visage déformé

« Ouais , je sais , j'ai déjà eu droit à cette réaction avec eux, mais t'es un peu lente toi » dit Akina en regardant Camie

Pendant que les deux hommes poissons parlaient avec Akina , les autres faisaient un briefing

« Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Moi je suis pour » demandât Usopp

« Je suis pour aussi » dit chopper l'air mignon (comme d'hab')

« A 100% pour ! » s'exclamât Sanji en mode mellorine

« Y a aussi Hachi » dit Usopp une goutte derrière la tête

« Huu » répondit Sanji effrayant

« Ce serait intéressant »dit Robin avec un sourire énigmatique (comme d'habituuuudeuuu -pensez à la chanson ^_^ - )

« SUUPER » s'exclamât Franky de bonne humeur

« Je suis également pour , YOHOHOHOHOHO ! »

« Je m'en fou » dit Zoro adossé sur le bastingage

« Normal , venant du marimo » dit Sanji dédaigneux et pendant que les deux homme se battaient pour la deuxième fois de la journée (ouaip! Ils ont réussi à se battre 2 fois en moins de 10 minutes et dès leur levé)

« Cette décision repose sur vous deux »dit Usopp en regardant Luffy et Nami

« Hein ? Pourquoi nous deux ? C'est Luffy le capitaine. » dit la navigatrice surprise

« Tu as beaucoup souffert pendant ces huit années sous le joug de l'équipage d'Arlong » répondit simplement le sniper

« C'est vrai que j'ai souffert avec eux mais depuis , Hachi est devenu mon ami donc je ne vois aucun problème à les accueillir tous les deux dans notre équipage »

« Ok , c'est décidé! » dit Luffy en se levant « A partir de maintenant vous faites parties de l'équipage des mugiwara, Hachi , Camie et Akina » annonçât-il avec son sourire caractéristique

« NANIIIIII ? » tous s'écrièrent sauf Hachi et Camie qui ne comprenaient pas la situation

« M ... mais ! J'ai jamais demandé à faire partie de votre équipage, moi » dit l'intéressée toute retournée et alors que les autres avaient frappé leur front avec leur paume , Nami s'approchât du garçon qui commençait à avoir en voyant les poings serrés et l'aura meurtrière de la rousse

« Luffy, ne prend pas de décisions sans nous en parler ! » dit-elle en envoyant son poing directement dans le visage de son capitaine , mais soudain , son poing s'arrêtât à quelques centimètres du visage de Luffy ; en voyant ça , elle écarquillât les yeux et ramenât sa main sur sa poitrine en rougissant un peu et en regardant ailleurs.

En voyant la scène , la mâchoire de presque toutes les personnes présentes s'écrasèrent sur le sol et leur visage totalement déformé , Robin comme d'habitude , n'était que bouche bée et même Akina qui ne connaissant l'équipage que depuis 2 ou 3 jours avait la même expression que les autre car , n'oublions pas que passer deux ou trois jour avec eux revenait à passer deux ou trois semaines avec des gens normaux ; personne ne remarquât que Luffy , lui , était devenu sérieux , le regard inexpressif . Tous gardèrent cette position pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Nami remarque les autres

« Les gars , ça va ? » demanda-telle inquiète

« NNANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? »fut leur seule réponse

« KYAAAH! » criât-elle effrayée

« C'est la première fois que je vois Nami-san réagir comme ça »dit Sanji

« Nami , tu te sens bien ? » questionnât Chopper inquiet

« Oui . Pourq- »

« C'est pas que mais , si on allait en ville fêter l'arrivée de nos 3 nouveaux membres? » coupa Luffy en entrainant toute la petite troupe à terre car le bateau avait entretemps accosté.

« Mais … mais ! » Akina tenta de protester en vain

« GOOOOO ! » fut la seule réponse de Luffy au loin alors qu'il y avait un nuage de poussière derrière lui

« Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller aussi si on veux pas avoir de problème » dit Zoro en sautant par dessus le bastingage suivit par les autres

« A...attendez ! » dit Akina « Puisque vous faites maintenant partie de cet équipage, je vais devoir vous donner ceci » dit-elle en donnant une boite identique aux précédentes à Hachi et une à Camie « Chopper, peux-tu aller chercher ta boite ainsi que celle des autres ? » demandât-elle finalement au médecin

« Pourquoi ? »demandât-il curieux

« Vous en aurez besoin sur cette île » répondit-elle simplement .

Et ainsi , tous partirent pour de nouvelles aventures sur une île qui leur réserve bien des surprises . La suite dans le prochain chapitre !


	4. IV: Pandora

**Chapitre IV: Pandora**

Tout l'équipage était ébahi par la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à eux d'autant plus qu'on était en hiver et que la neige recouvrait l'île donc tous s'attendaient à voir peu d'animaux de végétation et à ne voir que du blanc.

En fait , la forêt était luxuriante , les animaux étaient pleine activité le tout comme si on était en été ou au printemps et la neige , au lieu de ternir l'image , faisait le paysage briller de mille feux .

« C'est … magnifique ! » s'exclamât Nami aux anges

« SUUUUUUUUPPPPPEEERR » s'écriât Franky en prenant sa pause de super

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH » fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de Chopper et Usopp

« Sublime »dit dit Robin un sourire aux lèvres

« C'est vraiment plus beau que ce à quoi je m'attendais , YOHOHOHOHOHO ! »

« C'est vrai que c'est beau , si seulement y avait pas ce putain de cook pour gâcher le paysage! » dit Zoro

« Nanda to ! Kso-marimo!Tu veux vraiment mourrir ! » lui répondit Sanji

« Ouais, essayes pour voir » dit Zoro en sortant Wado de son fourreau et ils commencèrent ainsi à se battre comme d'habitude mais pour une fois , Nami était trop occupée à être émerveillée pour leur prêter attention .

Luffy , quant à lui , était toujours en train de courir comme un dératé ; au bout d'environ un heure ne faisant plus trop attention à cause des information qui commençaient ( je dit bien commençaient) à remonter au cerveau , il se prit le pied dans une racine et se ramassât magnifiquement la gueule sur plusieurs mètres et alors qu'il s'appétait à repartir de plus belle , il fut complètement … abasourdi par la vue qui s'offrait à lui ; devant chute d'eau et un petit lac dont l'eau était si claire que l'on pouvait aisément voir les poissons qui étaient de toute les couleurs ; de magnifiques oiseaux chantaient et volaient joyeusement autour de lui ; sur la droite , il pouvait voire un bison volant (je sais je sais , cette bête est dans la série 'Avatar: le dernier maître de l'air' et pas dans le film 'Avatar' mais je voulait faire un clin d'œil à cette série qui est génialissime) qui s'abreuvait tranquillement avec son petit ; à gauche , on pouvait voir un champs de fleures de toutes les couleurs et certaines d'entre elles brillaient comme de magnifique lampes bleues , rouges ,vertes , jaune etc ; bref le paysage faisait réellement penser à Pandora avec en prime la neige qui embellissait encore plus la vue . Le capitaine était si émerveillé qu'il restât plus de trois heures à contempler la scène .

Nami était en train de parler tranquillement avec Akina quand , soudain , la terre se mit à trembler violemment faisant tomber tout le monde ; le problème , qu'à ce moment , ils étaient au bord d'un fossé et Nami eu la bonne idée de tomber dans le fossé n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'agripper à quelque chose mais heureusement , ce ne fut qu'une chute de 5 à 6 mètre ; le vrai problème , c'est que le séisme était en fait le prémisse d'une menace bien plus grande , or , il y avait un véritable vacarme qui l'empêchait de prévenir ses amis qui ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué son absence , et comme promit le danger qui pesait sur elle apparut subitement , un troupeau de Marteaurau Titanothère (le rhino modèle requin-marteau du film) fondit sur ce qui la fit hurler de terreur cette fois assez fort pour se faire remarquer par les mais c'était trop tard :

« NAMI-SAN ! » criât Sanji en courant vers elle mais c'était trop tard

« Gnn ! »dit Zoro en s'élançant lui aussi vers elle mais c'était trop tard

« … » fit Robin en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour l'aider mais c'était trop tard

« Oh non » dit Usopp en tirant une pop-green vers Nami pour la protéger mais c'était trop tard

« Pas super » dit Franky en tirant son bras droit comme une rocket pour sauver Nami mais c'était trop tard

« Mmh ! » fit Akina en s'élançant vers la navigatrice mais c'était trop tard

« YOHOHOHOHOHO » s'écriât Brook en sautant vers la rouquine mais c'était trop tard .

Mais c'était trop tard .

Leur vitesse et leur force avaient été inutiles sur cette première attaque car les animaux étaient coriaces.

Tous surpris par la force et la résistance des animaux aucune attaque ne fonctionnât car toutes furent repoussées et en voyant cela , Zoro fit une attaque surpuissante afin d'écarter les animaux de là où il pensait que Nami était , ainsi , Sanji se mit à cet endroit pour la protéger sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de la sortir de là en la gardant hors de danger .

Une fois le troupeau éloigné la neige retombée et la poussière dissipée , il se tournât vers Nami en s'attendant au pire, mais à sa grande surprise , tout ce qu'il vit fut un vêtement rouge couvert de poussière et de neige

« Hey » dit le vêtement en se retournant avec un sourire sûr de lui

« Lu … Luffy ! » tous remarquèrent étonnés

« Depuis quand tu est là ? » lui demandât Sanji

« Juste avant que les taureaux n'atteigne Nami , j'ai tout juste eu le temps de me mettre entre eux et elle » dit-il simplement

« J'ai bien crut que j'allais mourir , merci Luffy . » dit Nami soulagée

« De rien » répondit-il avec son sourire banane

Alors que tout le monde le complimentait , le capitaine repensait à ce qui s'était passé , en effet , il avait eu le temps de voir l'expression sur le visage en voyant les Marteaurau Titanothère arriver sur sa nakama , et quand elle le vit , il vit comment son expression passât d'une vraie frayeur à une rougissement qui pouvait rivaliser avec une tomate ; tout cela intriguait notre cher abruti car il n'avait jamais vue sa navigatrice afficher une telle face , c'était toujours de la joie qui s'affichait avant mais là , il ne comprenait pas l'expression . En tout cas , une chose était sûre , cette expression le faisait bugger , ça restait intriguant , depuis leur baiser , ils agissaient tout les deux de manière bizarre , Nami détournait le regard et rougissait parfois quand leurs yeux se rencontraient et lui , Luffy , réfléchissait plus que d'habitude (faux … réfléchissait tout court !) , il buggait sans arrêt et Nami était en permanence dans son esprit (pour une fois qu'il y a plus de quatre neurones dans sa tête , il devrait être content , Luffy , sachant qu'avant , il avait un neurone pour l'aventure , un pour la baston , un pour la viande et le dernier pour le reste) mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus c'est que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas , pire , ça lui plaisait ; il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un mais pas maintenant , il avait trop de choses à faire pour s'occuper de ce genre de détails.

« Maintenant que j'y pense , comment t'as fais pour nous retrouver , on devrait être à plusieurs kilomètres de toi à l'heure qu'il est vue la vitesse à laquelle tu courait » dit Usopp perplexe (comme par hasard juste au moment où Luffy se reconnecte avec les autres ^_^)

« J'ai un radar , et je me suis arrangé pour pas trop m'éloigner de vous » répondit joyeusement le capitaine

« Ah ok » dirent simplement Zoro , Sanji ,Robin ,Brook et Akina

« Quoi c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Il vous lâche un bobard gros comme Franky - « Oi ! » dit Franky – et vous le gobez tout crut ? »

« Ne me dit pas que t'as pas comprit » dit Sanji

« Pourtant ,t'as un gros pif » ajoutât Zoro

« OI ! » criât le canonnier le visage déformé

« Huh!Huh!Huh! » rit Robin doucement

« Même moi j'ai comprit , Luffy voulait dire qu'il a utilisé du kenbunshoku no haki pour nous localiser ! » dit Akina

« Ah ok » dit-il simplement

« Donc il utilisait du haki » dirent Chopper , Hachi , Camie , Brook et Fanky en tapant le poing dans la main doucement pour marquer l'évidence

« Oi oi ! » dit le jeune homme avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête .

A ce moment , Akina remarquât quelque chose de bizarre chez Luffy et Nami ; lui était resté sérieux un moment avant de redevenir normal , elle , était totalement absente ; mais le plus intriguant , c'est que les deux nakama se fixaient dans leurs moments de bizarrerie et même quand ils reprirent la conversation avec les autres , ils échangeaient des regards furtifs , chose qui était beaucoup moins fréquente au par-avant .

_« Bon , ça fait trop de réflexion d'un seul coup , passons à la partie amusement ! » _finit Akina par penser avant de prendre également part à la discussion quant elle remarquât quelque chose d'intéressant

« Mina ! Regardez ! Ce sont des kafigues , ces fruits qui ne poussent qu'ici sont les meilleurs fruits que cette planète puisse porter ! » , tous s'approchèrent de l'arbuste et chacun prit un kafigue pour ensuite donner un coup de dent à son fruit , à ce moment , tous furent extrêmement surpris et étonné de sentir une aussi merveilleuse explosion de saveur , le fruit était identique au fruit qu'on avait donné à manger à Jake Sully et comme dans le film , il était très juteux et même pour Sanji , le goût était sans précédent ; ainsi , tous faisaient des éloges sur le fruit

« TROP BOOOOOOOOOOON ! » s'écriât Luffy

« Bordel , cette île , c'est le paradis ou quoi ! » s'exclamât Usopp les larmes aux yeux

« FAUX ! I l lui manque quelque chose pour que ce soit le paradis! » dit Sanji déterminé « Akina, est-ce qu'il y a beau de belles filles ici ? » , la jeune fille fut un peu surprise par la question mais se reprit assez vite en prenant une pause ultra sexy et en disant d'une voix toute aussi sexy « Devine »

« CETTE ILE ,C'EST LE PARADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! » en prenant une pause triomphale

« Crétin » murmurât Zoro

« Hein ! T'as dit quelque chose marimo ? » dit le chef en grimaçant

« Non , juste que t'es un parfait abrutis » dit l'épéiste l'air de rien

« Tu ne les arrêtes pas ? » demandât Robin à Nami

« Non , chui trop occupée pour l'instant » répondit-elle simplement en prenant une autre bouchée .

Alors que les deux hommes commençaient un énième duel à mort , nos amis se remirent en route pour de nouvelles aventures sur l'île Amera .

To be continued

Désolé pour le retard mais vous savez ce que c'est , le bac . ^_^

Sinon , à la prochaine ! YAAY ! XD


	5. V: Attacked

**Chapitre V : Attacked !**

Cela faisait plus de 4 heures que nos amis avançaient dans la jungle pendant ce laps de temps ; Luffy avait eu le temps de tuer et manger deux ou trois bœufs en plus du repas copieux que tous avaient dégusté , Usopp avaient trouvé le moyen de coincer sa tête entre les jambes postérieures d'un taureau ( pas pour moi -_-'') et , du coup , Zoro avait dû tuer l'animal pour sauver le sniper ( animal que Luffy s'est empressé de faire Sani le cuisiner et de le manger )

« Comment t'as fait ça? » lui demandât Akina perplexe

« Huh ? Secret défense ! » répondit-il pour se sauver la mise mais …

« Cet idiot cherchait quelque chose et quand il l'a trouvé , il s'est relevé et a donné un coup d'boule dans les boules du taureau et s'est coincé la tête ente ses jambes »répondit franchement Zoro

« J'ai dit secret défense !Et puis j'aurais très bien bien pu m'en débarrasser tout seul ! » dit alors le canonnier

« Mais oui , c'est ça ; avec la tête coincée entre ses jambes et les bras qui virevoltaient comme des feuilles ? »

« Oi oi , c'était pas la peine de donner autant de détails » dit Usopp gêné

« Je ne croit pas que t'aurait pu t'en sortir aussi facilement que tu le dit , » dit Akina « avec un taureau normal oui , mais avec un taureau d'ici , ce serait très difficile parce que tous les animaux qui peuplent cette île sont au moins 100 fois plus fort que la normale »

« C'est donc pour cela que nos attaques n'ont eu presque aucun effet sur les animaux qui se sont rués sur Nami »dit Robin

« Oui , il faut faire très attention quand vous avancez ici , car si vous n'êtes pas sur vos gardes , vous n'aurez pas le temps de réagir si un animal carnivore vous- » elle n'eut même pas finit sa phrase qu'un lion à dent de sabre jaillit de nul par directement sur elle ; l'attaque était si rapide que la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir et l'animal se crachât directement sur elle . En voyant ça , Sanji bondit vers Akina mais arrêté dans son élan par un morceau de caoutchouc

« Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fout , bordel ? » dit Sanji énervé

« Regarde » répondit simplement le capitaine en pointant Akina du doigt ; celle-ci se faisait laichouiller abondamment par le lion .

« Eh ! » fit le cook entouré de points interrogation

« Je l'savait ! » s'écriât Zoro en attirant l'attention de tous « Je savait que t'était qu'un putain de point d'interrogation ! » continuât-il avec un air moqueur ce qui eut pour effet immédiat un combat cataclysmique entre les deux hommes .

« HA! HA! HA! , ar ...arrêtes Ban » dit Akina en essayant de repousser doucement l'animal , puis elle se relavât et dit « Mina , je vous présente Ban , c'est un lion à dents de sabre et c'est mon ami donc ne lui faite pas de mal s'il vous plait . Ban , Je te présente Luffy , Nami , Chopper , Hachi , Camie , Brook , Franky , Robin , je sais pas qui et les deux qui se battent sont Zoro et Sanji »

« OI ! » s'écriât Usopp avec une mimique d'énervement

« Ah ! Je sais ! Lui , c'est ... Hanopp ! »

« Usopp da ! Usopp ! » s'écriât-il un peu plus énervé

« Hajimemashite » dit l'animal poliment

« Eh ? » tous dirent à l'unisson

« Oui oui ,vous avez bien entendu , il peu parler » dit Akina en souriant « et il est même plus évolué et plus intelligent que certain d'entre nous » dit-elle alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers Luffy sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi .

« Pourquoi êtes vous étonnés ? Pappug-chin sait parler aussi » dit Camie aux autres

« Ah ouais c'est vrais » tous répondirent encore à l'unisson en tapant leur poing dans leur paume pour marquer l'évidence

« Chopper » dit Luffy après quelques instants

« Mmh » fit-il en se tournant vers son capitaine

« Soigne le » dit le jeune homme simplement

« Eh ? » fit le médecin étonné mais soudain , Luffy devint très sérieux et décochât un coup de poing en l'air ce qui provoquât une puissante déflagration au dessus de tous , là ou se trouvait son poing

« T'es qui et qu'est-ce que tu nous veut ? » dit-il en poignardant le ciel de son regard

« Je suis Michioku , ce n'est pas après vous que j'en ai , Monkey D. Luffy , c'est cet animal qui m'intéresse » dit un inconnu flottant dans le ciel

« Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à un seul de ses poils ! » dit Akina en s'interposant entre le mystérieux individu et son ami

« Au si , tu vas me laisser faire , parce que sinon ; tu vas mourir avec lui » dit-il avant de lancer une nouvelle attaque mais Luffy bloquât encore une fois l'attaque et cette fois-ci il sautât vers l'inconnu et attaquât à la vitesse de la lumière ; le problème , c'est que l'homme évitait aisément toutes les attaques de Luffy ( sacrément balèze le crevard) qui dût se préparer à atterrir

« Sanji ! » s'écriât-il en se réceptionnant

« Ha » répondit l'intéressé « Sky Walk ! » criât-il en commençant à courir derrière son adversaire pour lui faire payer le fait qu'il ait attaqué les ladies mais il n'arrivait ni à le rattraper , ni à le toucher (mais bordel ! Il est fait en quoi ce gars-là ?) , et en plus de laisser Sanji sur place il attaquait sans relâche en direction de l'équipage qui était heureusement protégé par Luffy et Zoro .

Au bout d'un moment , voyant que les attaques de l'homme s'intensifiaient , Sanji eut une idée alors que Michioku prenait de plus en plus d'altitude

« Oi , Luffy ! Attrape ma jambe ! » s'écriât-il en tendant la jambe à luffy qui l'attrapât

« Yosh ! IKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE* ! »

« U.S. Air Force* : GOMU SHOT ! » criât Sanji balançant son capitaine de toutes ses forces , l'attaque était si puissante qu'il y eut un bang supersonic et Michioku fut si surprit de voir la vitesse de Luffy qu'il n'eut pour une fois pas le temps de l'éviter .

« Gomu Gomu no : Jet ... BAZOOKA ! » hurlât le jeune homme projetant ses paumes dans l'abdomen de son adversaire

« UGH ! » fit Michioku avant de se cracher un peu plus loin

« Alors , tu en veux encore ? » dit Zoro l'air aussi éfrayant que d'habitude en s'approchant de Michioku

« Gn » fit puis il se mit à s'éloigner en courant « Ce n'est pas finit , je me vengerai ! » s'écriât-il au loin

« Merci beaucoup »dit Ban en se relevant

« Ce n'est rien » dit Luffy un sourrir aux lèvres « Sanji ! J'ai faim ! A manger ! »

« Hay hay » répondit le cook sans conviction avant d'aller chercher de quoi manger dans son sac pour en donner à son ventre sur pattes de capitaine alors que tous se remettaient en marche .

La suite dans le prochain épisode ! YAAY ! XD

*Ike= Go=allez

*U.S.A.F. = United Sanji Air Force

Je sais pas pour vous , mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que Jimbey va rejoindre l'équipage et je trouve ça vraiment génial ! Mais c'est un peu différent de mon histoire donc j'espère que ça ne vas pas vous déranger que je continue mon histoire avec Hachi et Camie à sa place .

Surtout , n'hésitez pas pour les reviews ^_^!


	6. VI: Oh no , not her !

**Chapitre VI : Oh no , not her !**

Nos amis se rapprochaient joyeusement de la ville et tout se passait bien mais Akina ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une certaine chose , voyant que Zoro était à l'écart du groupe , elle s'approchât de lui

« Dis , Zoro ? » demandât Akina curieuse en attirant l'attention de l'épéiste alors que les autres marchaient un peu plus loin devant eux

« Mmh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Hier , après que Luffy aie embrassée Nami , tu dit un truc bizarre . Si je me souviens bien , tu as dit '' D'abord l'autre point d'interrogation avec la nouvelle et maintenant ça ! Okay , c'est décidé , j'arrête l'alcool . Remarque , ça m'étonne pas beaucoup pour Luffy et Nami '' ( mot pour mot hein -_- ; bon, les mugi , souvenez-vous en , cette fille est un vrai dictaphone) . Pourquoi ? »

Alors , le sabreur prit quelques secondes de réflexion puis dit « J'ai toujours su qu'ils ressentaient quelque chose l'un pour l'autre . Le problème c'est qu'ils cachent bien leur jeu ou il ne savent tout simplement pas ce qui leur arrive . Je le sais parce que je les ai connu avant l'arrivée des autres membres et je les trouvé plusieurs fois ensemble ,seuls, et ça m'a étonné de voir que Nami était plus patiente avec les gaffes de Luffy et lui , en contre partit , agissait moins sans réfléchir , et ce ne sont que quelques uns des indices »

Quelques secondes passèrent encore , puis « Waw , t'as la tchatche quand tu veux , toi . »dit finalement la jeune femme « Mais c'est pas pour eux que je t'ai posé la question »ce qui fit l'escrimeur s'écraser sur le sol

« Mellorine et toi ? Mais c'est évident qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ! Il parfaitement normal avec toi alors que c'est le toutou attitré de toute belle fille qu'il rencontre et toi , tu peux pas le regarder plus e 5 secondes sans rougir et/ou détourner le regard alors que t'est normale avec nous » dit-il en se relevant

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclamât Akina offusquée

« La preuve » dit simplement Zoro en pointant le visage rougissant de la jeune femme

« C'est pas vrai ! »se ré-exclamât-elle sur un ton plaintif « Regarde ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers Sanji « Oi , Sanji! »

« Mmh » fit-il simplement en se tournant

« Non rien » dit-elle détournant le regard , le visage rouge comme une tomate

« Vu? » dit Zoro sur un ton moqueur

Akina tirât alors la langue à Zoro avant d'aller bouder un peu plus loin.

Au bout de quelques minutes tous arrivèrent dans une vaste prairie et devant eux , il y avait un gigantesque mur

« ! » s'écrièrent joyeusement Luffy , Usopp et Chopper

« Je n'ai jamais vu un mur aussi grand de toute ma vie! » s'exclamât Camie très contente

« Nyuu . Il est vraiment énorme »

« Il doit faire au moins 350 mètres de haut »remarquât Nami

« YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH ! »

« ... » fit Zoro ; Robin eut juste un petit rire dont elle avait le secret et Sanji prit juste une bouffée de cigarette

« Les amis , je vous présente la ville de Galino , ma maison »présentât fièrement Akina

Alors que tous s'approchaient de la porte , plusieurs personnes atterrirent devant l'équipage leur bloquant la route

« Halte là , étrangers » dit l'un d'eux « l'accès à cette ville est interdit »

« EEEEh ! » tous répondirent sur un ton de protestation excepté Akina

« Calmez vous et sortez vos boites ! » dit-elle autoritairement

c'est alors que tous sortirent les boites qu'elle leur avait offert plus tôt en se posant quelques questions

« Ugh ! Ce sont … ! V-, vous pouv- »

« Hééééééé , mais je vous reconnais ,vous , vous êtes les propriétaires de ce crevard de lion qui a boufé mon repas ! Accès interdit ! » coupât un jeune homme

« C'est toi qui nous a attaqué ! » répliquât Akina furieuse

« Mmoto~~mi~ ! Ne me dit pas que tu quitté ton poste ! »dit le premier homme entouré d'une aura meurtrière »

« Hiiiiii! Ya- , Yamato-san ? »dit Motomi effrayé

« Ouais ! Et en plus il nous a attaqué sans raison ! » dit Akina pour empirer les choses pour le pauvre jeune homme

« Oi » dit Usopp en frappant l'air de sa main droite

« Non ! NON ! NOOOOOOOOON ! ! » fit Mototmi alors que Yamato lui donnait la correction de sa vie

Quand il eut finit et que Motomi ressemblait maintenant à … rien ; Yamato se tournât vers l'équipage et dit « Je ne sais pas comment vous avez eut ces boites, mais elles vous donnent un libre accès à cette ville , bienvenue à Galino » en ouvrant la gigantesque porte « Ah! Je suis désolé que cet idiot vous ait causé tous ces problèmes , ne vous inquiétez pas , je m'occuperai de lui plus tard » finit-il alors que tous regardaient la masse informe qui gisait à terre avec une grosse goute derrière la tête .

« Yosha ! Mina , il est temps de se séparer , rendez-vous ici au coucher du soleil ! » dit Luffy un grand sourire aux lèvres

« HA~~ ! » répliquèrent tous les autres avant de prendre chacun son chemin , évidemment , Akina était la seule à ne pas être seule puisqu'elle était accompagnée de Ban .

Au bout d'un moment , Zoro qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cadeau adéquat , rentrât dans un bar et commandât une choppe de bière ; soudain , il entendit

« RORONOA Zoro , je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! »

« Oh non , pas elle ! » soupirât-il ennuyé

To be continued !

Désolé pour le retard , j'espère que celui-ci est mieux que les deux derniers chapitres . N'oubliez pas , reviews , please !


	7. VII:Tashigi

**Chapter VII : TASHIGI**

« Oh non, pas elle ! » soupira Zoro ennuyé

« Comment ça 'Oh non, pas elle' ? Tu sais même pas qui est en train de te parler et tu oses dire ça ! » dit la jeune femme vexée c'est alors que Zoro tournât la tête vers elle et …

« Tu vois ! C'est bien ce que je disais. Pourquoi t'est ici ? » dit finalement le sabreur

« Je suis en vacances, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'arrêter ! »

« Et tu penses y arriver avec un bras dans le plâtre ? »

« Pendant les deux ans qui se sont passés, je me suis beaucoup améliorée ! » répondit Tashigi avec détermination

« Ohoh, tu insinue donc que tu peux me battre ? » dit Zoro en dégainant Wado avec son pouce avec un air de prédateur.

« Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille »dit la jeune marine apparemment satisfaite de la réaction du pirate. Un peu plus tard, les deux adversaires se trouvaient face à face alors que le soleil se couchait en arrière-plan, ils dégainèrent alors leurs katana et se préparèrent au combat, Zoro mit son bandana et se mit en position

« Prête ? »

« Prête ! » répondit-elle déterminée, l'escrimeur prit alors la position 'oni giri' et …

« Santoryuu ougi . . . CASSOS ! » en partant en courant à la vitesse de la lumière

« Eh ? RORONOA ZORO, TU NE M'ECHAPERAS PAS ! » hurla la jeune femme en commençant à courir derrière Zoro

" Tu pensais tout de même pas que j'allais me battre contre toi ? dit-il

« Tu m'as trompé, tu vas me le payer ! » répondit-elle en accélérant ce qui eut pour effet de faire accélérer Zoro encore plus. Au bout d'un moment, en voyant que la jeune femme ne le lâchait toujours pas alors qu'il était presqu'à fond, le jeune homme eut une idée étant dans une rue ou étaient présentées des épices sous forme de poudre de toutes sorte de couleur , toujours sans s'arrêter il fit :

« Mutoryuu … Kokujou OOTATSUMAKI ! »

« Ale ? » fit Tashigi en voyant une tornade ultra épicée foncer droit sur elle puis, KABOUM !

Quelques instants plus tard, Zoro reprenait son souffle dans une sombre ruelle

« Haa, je l'ai enfin semée, mais bordel, qu'est-ce quelle cour vite cette fille ! »

« Qui as-tu semé ? » le questionnât une voix juste dessus de lui

« UWAAAAA ! » fit le jeune homme étonné

« Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir fait d'énormes progrès pendant les deux dernières années, tu sais » lui demandât Tashigi en atterrissant près de lui « Maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas te battre contre moi »en relevant ses lunettes de soleil

En voyant le regard intense de la jeune femme, Zoro comprit qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir « Très bien, je vais tout t'expliquer devant un verre » avant commencer à marcher en cherchant un bar

Alors que les deux épéistes marchaient, le vent catapulta un journal directement dans la figure de Zoro, et juste avant de jeter le papier à la poubelle ou sur un passant, quelque chose attirât son attention, il commençât donc à lire et …

« Ohoo ! » dit-il «Mmh ! Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demandât-elle curieuse

«Tiens, lis ça, ça devrait t'intéresser » répondit-il en tendant le papier à la jeune femme mais son visage se remplit de peine et elle commençât à mordre sa lèvre inférieure les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues

« Je suis aveugle Zoro » dit-elle tristement

Coup de tonnerre

« Qu- Quoi ? » dit Zoro totalement abasourdit

« Tu m'a bien entendu - Snif- » répondit la jeune femme en commençant à sangloter brusquement elle sentit l'entourer, il l'avait prise dans ses puissants bras dans une étreinte de réconfort et Tashigi , en sentant cela , se lâchât et commençât à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en dépit du fait que lui était un pirate et elle une marine à ce moment précis , ils étaient juste un homme et une femme enlacés au milieu de la rue, à ce moment précis où le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Ils gardèrent cette position pendant plusieurs minutes avant de rentrer dans le bar, et là, trou noir.

Zoro se réveillât le lendemain dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôtel et la première chose qu'il remarquât fut l'apparente absence de ses katana, il bondit donc pour les chercher mais quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger, il regardât donc sous la couverture et là, explosion atomique, Tashigi dormait là tranquillement, confortablement enfouie dans ses bras et ils étaient tous les deux complètement nus.

To be continude


	8. VIII: Never back down

**Chapter VIII : Never back down**

En voyant la jeune femme accrochée à lui, Zoro pensât trois choses :

Tout d'abord _' Okay, ne jamais faire de blagues sur la vue, c'est dommage, j'en avait plusieurs en réserve ' _puis _' N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle'_ en caressant doucement ses cheveux, et enfin ' _Minute ! Homme + Femme + tout nus + Lit =Oh non ! '_

A ce moment, toutes les cellules de son cerveau lui hurlaient de partir en courant mais son corps refusait de bouger

Il était maintenant prit dans un véritable dilemme :

Suivre son instinct de pirates et partir, ou bien suivre son sens du devoir en tant qu'homme ? Ecouter son corps ou bien écouter sa tête ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi lui ? Où étaient leurs sabres ? Pourquoi les haricots font-ils péter ?

Autant de questions qui fusaient dans son esprit quand, subitement, il sentit que la jeune femme commençait à remuer ce qui calmât instantanément et totalement Zoro assez bizarrement.

A son réveil, la première chose que vit Tashigi fut le visage de Zoro qui la regardait paisiblement

« Eh ? KYAAAAAAAAA ! » fit-elle repoussant violemment le jeune homme qui allât s'écraser sur le mur « Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique dans mon lit ? » dit-elle en se couvrant dans le drap

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais à en juger par l'éparpillement de nos vêtements, on a fait des heum heum »

« C'est impossible, je tiens très bien l'alcool » dit-elle en s'habillant et en surveillant Zoro

« Ouais, et moi, mon sang est fait d'alcool, mais je pense qu'on nous a drogué »répondit le bretteur en s'habillant lui aussi et en donnant son dos à la jeune femme pour ne rien voir

A ce moment, la jeune femme choquée s'empressât de vérifier quelque chose sous la couverture et en voyant la tache de sang sur le lit, son sang se glaçât d'effroi

« Tu … tu as pris ma virginité ! » s'exclamât-elle alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues

Alors que son corps bougeait tout seul, Zoro pensât ' Oh non, ça r'commence ! ' alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle repoussât une nouvelle fois avec plus de force cette fois-ci

« Ne m'approches pas ! » dit-elle fermement mais Zoro recommençât à s'approcher un air à la fois sérieux et plein de compassion « Je t'ai dit de -»

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser pleurer toute seul dans ton coin ! » il la prit alors dans ses bras « Ecoutes, je suis désolé de ce que nos nous d'hier soir ont fait, désolé d'avoir pris ta virginité mais il faut te montrer forte et aller de l'avant, ne surtout pas baisser les bras parce que tu pers quelque chose d'important, montres à l'enfumé, montres moi que ce n'est pas ce qui va t'empêcher d'avancer ! » il relâchât l'étreinte et dit en essuyant une larme sur la joue de la jeune femme « Et puis, qui va me poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde si tu ne le fais pas ? » un léger sourire se dessinât sur le visage de Tashigi

«Wow ! T'as la tchatche quand tu veux mais, l'amiral Smoker le fera si je suis pas là »

« Ouais, mais il est pas aussi sexy ! » répondit Zoro ce qui fit d'abord rougir Tashigi, puis, un léger rire remplaçât le rougissement

« Yosh, allons découvrir ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière »dit-il en lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se lever ce qui la fit rougir un peu plus pour des raisons inconnues, la jeune femme hésitât quelques secondes puis finit par prendre la main de Zoro; quand Tashigi eut fini de se lever, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Zoro et, pendant un moment, ils se fixèrent en continuant à se tenir la main au bout d'un moment , ils revinrent à la réalité, quand ils sortirent, ils virent que la soleil se couchait

« Bizarre j'étais sûr qu'a notre réveil, le soleil se levait ! » dit Zoro perplexe

« Attends ! T'es en train de me dire qu'on s'est regardé pendant 12 HEURES ! »

« On dirait bien, oui »répondit le jeune homme plus tard, alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, ils trouvère le comportement des passants bizarre, dès ils les voyaient, les gens se mettaient à sourire comme s'ils voyaient quelque chose d'émouvant, soudain un homme assez enrobé à la façon Mario et portant un tablier et une toque les abordât

« Ayayay, quel beau couple vous formez ! Vamos ! Je vous offre le diner ce soir ! » dit-il enthousiaste en entrainant dans son restaurant les deux épéistes qui étaient entourés de points d'interrogation en arrivant à l'intérieur, ils sentirent tous les regards se poser sur eux ce qui embarrassât la jeune femme et ennuya le jeune homme, Tashigi levât alors sa main gauche pour se gratter la joue mais, bizarrement, la main droite de Zoro se levât également

« Eh ? » firent-ils tous les deux puis ils regardèrent leur main pour voir qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas et c'est là qu'ils virent qu'ils se tenaient la main

« ? »crièrent en chœur treize personnes dans la salle une figure déformée sur chacun des propriétaires de ces voies.

To be continude

Sur ce, bonne année 2012 ! YAAAAY ! XD


	9. XIX: One girlfriend & one princess

**XIX : One girlfriend & one princess**

« ? » en entendant d'autres voix crier derrière eux, notre « couple » d'épéistes se retournât pour voir que les mugiwara au complet se trouvaient dans un coin du restaurant

« Ah, omaera*, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » dit comme si de rien n'était

« C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça ! » fit remarque Usopp

« FAUX! »criât Sanji dont on ne voyait pas les yeux (que dit-je, l'œil !) en se levant « La vrai question est : POURQUOI TU TIENS LA MAIN DE CETTE FILLE ? » HURLÂT-IL EN ( à mince -_-'' ) hurlât-il en explosant littéralement ce qui impressionnât les autres clients et fit tomber à la renverse tous les membres de l'équipage sauf bien sur Robin qui n'eut qu'une grosse goutte derrière la tête, mais étonnamment, Tashigi qui fut surprise par la réaction du jeune cook, se cachât derrière Zoro qui, bizarrement, n'avait qu'une grosse goutte derrière la tête, soudain, une idée machiavélique apparût à Zoro

« Quoi ? C'est interdit de tenir la main de sa petite-amie, maintenant ? » dit-il avec un air innocent

« NANDA TO ? » criât Sanji alors que des objets commençaient à léviter à cause de sa puissance

« Pe- pe- pe- pp- pe- pe- petite-amie ? » bégayât Tashigi rouge comme une tomate

« Et oui mon gars, je me suis dégoter une copine avant toi ! Et super sexy, en plus ! » ajoutât le jeune épéiste pour attiser encore la rage du cuistot

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! » rugit Sanji en se transformant direct en super saiyan 2

« Essayes ! » répondit Zoro un sourire carnassier aux lèvres en dégainant ses sabres et les deux rivaux commencèrent à se battre, Tashigi, elle, regardait les deux hommes se battre avec un air inquiet au visage

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont tout le temps comme ça. » dit Luffy avec son fameux sourire banane

« Mais plus important. Tu sors avec Zoro depuis quand ? » demandât Nami avec un sourire intéressé

« Heu … heu, je sais pas. » dit-elle confuse

« Hein ? Comment sa tu- »

« Apparemment, tu l'as appris en même temps que nous, ojou-san* ? » dit Robin avec un sourire malicieux

« C'est… c'est pas parce que je suis avec Zoro que je vais sympathiser avec vous ! »

« Allons, tu es peut-être une marine on ne te fera aucun mal, et puis le spectacle vaut le détour ! »dit Nami en pointant du doigt la boule de poussière que créaient les deux combattants, à ces mots Tashigi réfléchit un instant puis s'assit

« Okay. Mais vous restez mes ennemis. »

« Hay hay. »répondit Nami en portant sa chope à la bouche.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux finirent de se battre et heureusement il n'y avait pas de victime excepté quelques clients qui s'étaient retrouvés sur le champ de bataille, deux chats qui servirent de projectiles et super Mario qui était devenu fantomatique en voyant les dégâts causés par les deux jeunes hommes

« Zoro, il faut qu'on y aille. »dit la marine alors qu'il arrivait près d'eux

« Ok »

« Vous allez où ? » dit Luffy en se levant le ventre plein

« Découvrir ce qui nous est arrivé hier soir »rétorquât Zoro

« Ok, on vous suit. Nous aussi on veut savoir comment tu t'es débrouillé pour sortir avec une marine » déclarât Luffy

« Mmh ! » fit Zoro perplexe, puis son regard se posât sur Robin qui eut un léger rire en réponse, Franky lui dit ensuite à l'oreille « T'es foutu mon gars ! »

« Eh ? »fit l'épéiste entouré de points d'interrogation

« T'es casé, que tu le veuille ou non. YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO ! » ajoutât le squelette

Mais qu'est-ce que tu me raconte ? C'était qu'une blague ! » répondit Zoro troublé, le joues légèrement roses

« Pas pour elle, apparemment elle n'a pas nié être ta copine, elle l'a même confirmé » rétorquât Usopp ce qui fit bugguer Zoro.

Un peu après alors que tous sortaient, une étrange personne portant une cape et une capuche se crachât sur Nami avec pour résultat de les faire tomber tous les deux

« Excusez- moi. » dit l'étrange personne avant de repartir en courant, soudain, dans la direction d'où venait cette personne, on entendit« La voilà ! », en entendant cela, Zoro eut le réflexe d'entrainer violemment Tashigi à l'intérieur du restaurant (en fait, il lui a fait un tackle de football américain)

« MAIS CA VA PAS ! »

« Tais-toi, si la marine te voit trainer avec nous, ta carrière est finie » chuchotât Zoro alors que ses bras entouraient la jeune femme comme pour la protéger de son corps ce qui la fit rougir et ensuite l'entourer à son tour de ses bras ce qui le fit rougir alors qu'ils se fixaient sans s'en rendre compte leur visages se rapprochaient jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ses touchent.

Pendant ce temps, une unité de soldats arriva près de l'équipage qui n'avait pas fui, puis, tous les hommes se prosternèrent devant Nami sauf un homme brun plutôt grand d'une quarantaine d'années portant des lunettes qui semblait être leur chef, celui-ci prit la parole et dit :

« S'il-vous-plais, rentrez au château Kaze-ojousama* ! »

« Qu…quoi ?C'est la première fois que je viens ici et je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un château ici ! » répondit la jeune navigatrice plutôt secouée

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi princesse Kaze ! »dit l'homme

« Puisque je vous dit que je suis pas votre princesse ! Et puis arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, je m'appelle pas Kaze ! Je m'appelle- » répondit Nami, mais fut coupée par la réaction de l'homme qui se levât brusquement les yeux écarquillés

« Na…Nami ? » dit-il hésitant

« Co…comment vous connaissez mon prénom, je ne vous l'ai même pas encore dit » demandât la rouquine méfiante

« Vous…vous êtes la princesse Nami ! La princesse Nami est de retour ! Sonnez la corne, le roi doit être immédiatement prévenu ! » ordonnât l'homme à ses troupes avec joie et à ce moment, toutes les personnes présentes s'inclinèrent devant la navigatrice qui s'était mise à trembler et à pleurer choquée alors que Usopp, Chopper, Camie, Hachi, Franky, Brook, Sanji et Robin étaient bouche bée (eh oui, même Robin), Luffy lui, était sérieux, Akina s'était elle aussi prosternée devant la jeune femme, Zoro et Tashigi étaient, eux trop occupés pour participer et Ban s'en foutait complètement.

.

To be continued

J'espère que vous avez apprécié car ce n'est pas fini !

Voici la traduction des mots et expressions au cas où vous sauriez pas (si vous savez déjà, vous pouvez zapper ce qui suit) :

*Omaera : vous tous (c'est la même chose que ''mina'' plus familier)

*Ojou-san : mademoiselle (jeune fille ici)

*Ojousama/Ojou-sama : princesse (pour être précis, ça veut dire mademoiselle aussi, mais c'est très formel)


	10. X: Meeting

**X: Meeting**

Nami était totalement secouée par ce qui se qui lui arrivait et ne savait pas que faire, elle sentait la panique l'envahir peu à peu et ne pouvait déjà plus empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Juste au moment où elle allait craquer, elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille, surprise, elle se retournât alors pour voir que c'était Luffy, elle se tournât alors complètement pour lui faire face et explosa en sanglots sur son épaule, le jeune homme posât alors sa main droite sur la tête e sa navigatrice pour la consoler.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme finit par se calmer, l'homme lui dit alors

« S'il-vous-plait, venez avec nous au palais pour vous présenter à Jishin-ousama*, vos amis sont bien entendu les bienvenus ! »

« Qui est ce Jishin* ? » demandât Luffy toujours aussi sérieux

« C'est le roi de ce pays, votre père, princesse Nami »répondit l'homme « J'oubliais ! Je suis Nicolaï Sbloscovitch pour vous servir ! ». A ces mots, la même pensée traversât la tête de tous les membres de l'équipage _« Waw, ya aucune voyelle dans son nom ! » _et tous commencèrent à marcher en direction du palais Nami étant accrochée au bras de Luffy avec un regard inquiet, celui dit une chose « Sanji. »

« Ha » répondit-il simplement en allumant une cigarette en se positionnant à droite de Nami, Luffy étant à sa gauche.

Une fois arrivés, Nicolai les fit attendre dans un devant la porte de la salle du trône et entrât pour introduire le groupe au roi

« Jishin-ousama, nous avons retrouvé votre fille »dit-il en se prosternant

« Bien, faites-la venir ! » répondit calmement un homme roux de quarante à cinquante ans assis sur un grand trône en or massif

« Je ne parle pas de Kaze-ojouusama, altesse. Je parle de Nami-ojousama » dit-il, le visage du roi se durcit et il dit :

« Que dis-tu ? »

« Votre fille a survécu, nous l'avons même emmenée jusqu'ici »

« Quelle est cette fable ? » « Gardes ! Jetez cet homme en prison ! »ordonnât-il en colère

« Attendez ! Altesse, vous me connaissez, vous savez que je ne vous dirais jamais cela sans en être certain ! S'il-vous-plait avant de m'envoyer au cachot, prenez la peine de rencontrer cette personne ! »criât l'homme alors qu'on le menottait, la reine prit alors la parole et dit calmement

« Calmes-toi, anata-sama*, si c'est Nicolai qui le dit, c'est que cela doit être vrai »dit une femme blonde assise sur un trône à la droite du premieret légèrement plus petit que celui-ci, en voyant la réaction de sa femme, le roi réfléchit un instant puis

« Si cela te tiens tant à cœur, la rencontrai mais saches que c'est uniquement parce que c'est toi qui est là devant moi ! » dit-il finalement, le visage de Nicolaï s'éclaircit alors et il dit aux portiers

« Laissez les entrer ! », pendant que l'équipage entrait dans la salle, il ajoutât « Jishin-ousama, je vous présente votre fille, la princesse Nami ainsi que ses amis ! », tout l'équipage, excepté Akina et Ban, fut surpris par la beauté des lieux .En effet, c'était une immense salle dont le sol et les poteaux étaient en marbre, il y avait aussi plusieurs rideaux en velours entre les poteaux sur les côtés les trônes dont un était plus grand que l'autre, eux, étaient en marbre et en or massifs, sertis de diamants, émeraudes, saphirs et rubis, leur assise, étaient en velours d'un magnifique bleu électrique .

Jishin, en voyant la jeune femme devant lui laissât tomber son sceptre une choqué et commença à trembler, la reine se levât, se précipita vers Nami et la prit dans ses bras en commençant à pleurer

« Tu nous as tellement manquée, Nami-chan ! » dit-elle en la serrant plus fort

« Hum … hum »fit la jeune rouquine au chapeau de paille surprise, sa surprise grandit quand elle sentit son père les étreindre, elle et sa mère en pleurant lui aussi, à ce moment elle ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps et commençât elle aussi à pleurer alors que ses nakama ainsi que toute l'assistance les regardait avec un sourire plein de compassion.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Zoro et Tashigi qui s'étaient enlacés après leur baiser leur relation avait très vite évolué, en effet, de leur point de vue, ils étaient passés d'ennemis à un couple en à peine une heure et bizarrement, ils l'acceptaient tous les deux sans problème.

« Mmh ? Les autres sont déjà partis ! » remarquât la jeune femme

« On s'en tape ! On n'a pas besoin d'eux pour tenir la chandelle » murmurât le jeune homme avant d'embrasser de nouveau la jeune marine .Quelques instants plus tard, ils se levèrent pour se diriger vers la sortie du restaurant mais le chef se mit devant eux et dit

« Il faut payer pour les dégâts ! », en entendant ça, Zoro commençât à partir en courant mais fut arrêté dans son élan par Tashigi

« Tu dois payer ! »

« Tu oubli que je suis un pirate, si j'ai pas envie de payer je paye pas ! » répondit-il avant de voir le regard insistant de la jeune femme

« S'il-te-plaît ! »

« Okay okay. » finit-il pas dire peu convaincu en voyant ça le chef prit un air attendrit et dit

« Tout compte fait, c'est pas la peine de payer, c'est la maison qui offre ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demandât Tashigi perplexe

« C'est rare de voir un aussi beau couple, vous savez c'est un peu un cadeau d'encouragement ! » répondit-il en souriant alors que notre couple d'épéistes rougissait en entendant ces paroles.

Soudain, un des clients se levât et se dirigeât vers Zoro et Tashigi et dit

« Attendez une minute ! Vous, vous êtes un pirate c'est bien ça ? Et vous, une marine ! Depuis quand un pirate sort-il avec une marine ? » questionnât le client sûr de lui (d'après lui)

« Ça te regarde pas ! Et si tu fais le malheur de divulguer la moindre information ta mort sera lente et douloureuse ! » répondit Zoro entouré d'une aura sombre avec un regard meurtrier en dégainant lentement ses katanas ce qui eut pour effet de faire l'homme(ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes), jurer qu'il garderaient ce secret jusque dans la tombe totalement terrorisé par le jeune escrimeur.

« Bien ! » dit Zoro simplement avant de quitter le restaurant.

Alors, qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, Tashigi lui dit

« C'était pas vraiment la peine de te montrer aussi effrayant, tu sais ! Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? »

« Si je leur avais simplement demandé, je n'aurais pas été sûr que tous garderait le secret ! De cette manière, même si c'est pas la meilleure, je suis sûr que 99,99% des personnes qui étaient là se tairont : les 0,01 % restants, je les aurai prévenus », elle s'accrochât au bras de Zoro en souriant et en rougissant un peu

« Mmh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandât Zoro surpris et perplexe à propos du geste Tashigi

« Rien, c'est juste que je suis contente que tu sois prêt à aller aussi loin pour moi. » puis elle ajoutât en baissant les yeux « Même si mon instinct de marine me pousse à t'arrêter pour ça ! »

« Mais tu peux pas arrêter ton propre petit-ami ! » fit Zoro avec un air triomphant avant de voir l'air malicieux de sa petite-amie

« En es-tu sûr ? », là il avalât sa salive et commençât à transpirer avant de partir en courant poursuivit par la jeune femme en riant tous les deux se moquant totalement des autres passants.

Au bout d'un moment, Tashigi plongeât sur Zoro et l'attrapât enfin

« Ga - GAAAH ! »fit-il comme pour se convaincre qu'il était effrayé par la marine

« Au nom de moi, je t'arrête, tu as le doit de garder le silence, tout ce que tu pourra dire… »déclarât la jeune femme en réduisant la distance entre leur visage ainsi que le volume de sa voix jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se rencontre.

En se relevant, ils levèrent la tête pour voir qu'ils étaient juste en face du bar où ils étaient entré la veille.

To be continued

Cette fois-ci, les traductions sont importantes donc faites-y un tour !

Ah ! Je vous promets d'essayer de réduire l'intervalle entre mes chapitres.

Sur ce, Jaa !

Jishin : Séisme

Ousama : roi


	11. XI: Twins

**XI :Twins**

Nami était en train de présenter ses nakama à ses parents quand soudain, une personne entrât dans la salle

« Tadaima*, otou-sama*, okaa-sama » dit poliment la jeune fille, quand l'équipage se retournât intrigués par sa voix, le menton de de Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, Franky et Akina s'écrasèrent sur le sol les yeux écarquillés, Robin eut un léger rire, Brook, sortit son rire distinctif, Ban regardait de Nami et la jeune fille totalement perdu et Sanji s'était instantanément changé en pierre exactement comme quand il avait vu Shirahoshi pour la première foi. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Nami et notre inconnue eurent exactement la même réaction, elles furent surprises, puis abasourdies puis s'évanouirent.

A son réveil, la première chose que vit Nami était le visage de Luffy, elle était couchée sur un lit à baldaquin dans une ''petite'' chambre

« Luffy … j'ai fait un rêve bizarre » dit-elle l'esprit encore un peu vague

« C'était quoi comme rêve ? » lui demandât-il calmement

« J'ai rêvé que j'avais retrouvé mes vrais parents et que j'avais une sœur jumelle »

« Mmmmh ! » fit le jeune homme avec une mimique qui montrait qu'il essayait de réfléchir ce qui la fit rire légèrement et il ajoutât « Alors, j'ai fait le même rêve ! », à ces mots, sa navigatrice se levât brusquement choquée par ce que son capitaine venait de dire

« QUOI ? »

« Wow, calme-toi princesse les autres nous attendent, allons manger ! » dit Luffy avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir une partie de l'équipage incluant Zoro et Tashigi, équipage qui était étonné par la manière de parler de leur capitaine et le père de Nami était également là l'air soulagé.

« Zoro, Tashigi-chan, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais qu'on vous avait laissé au restaurant. », comme réponse Zoro prononçât un simple mot

« Luffy »répondit-il en se rappelant la scène

*Flashback*

Zoro et Tashigi étaient sur le point d'entrer dans le bar quand elle s'effondrât brusquement, en l'aidant à se relever, Zoro vît qu'elle souffrait

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demandât-il inquiet

« O…oui, c'est juste une migraine, ça m'arrive quand j'utilise trop mon kenbunshoku »

« Dans ce cas, appui-toi sur moi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Eteint la lumière et laisses-moi devenir tes yeux ! »

« M-mais ! »

« Fais-moi confiance ! Tu oubli qui je suis ! »dit Zoro avec un air légèrement frustré

« Un pirate ? »

« Mais encore … »

« Un épéiste ? »dit Tashigi l'air malicieux en évitant intentionnellement la réponse qu'attendait Zoro

Mais encore ! Allez ! Je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle ! »répondit-il en l'enlaçant

« Mon petit-ami »finit la jeune épéiste par dire en embrassant son copain « Ok !Je m'en remets à toi, mon pirate charmant ». Alors qu'il passait la porte du bâtiment, ils entendirent quelqu'un crier loin au-dessus d'eux et un obus se crachât directement sur Zoro

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »demandât sa petite-amie inquiète

« Ya qu'une seule personne suffisamment imbécile dans cet univers pour faire ce genre d'entrée ! »déclarât l'épéiste en reprenant ses esprits et en dégainant ses sabres « LUFFY ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça ! » criât-il en courant derrière son capitaine en lui balançant des coups de sabre ce qui amusât Tashigi qui avait réactivé son haki pour cet instant plein d'émotions.

Quand Zoro eut finit de pourchasser Luffy, il retournât près de Tashigi en trainant derrière lui le cadavre de son capitaine

« Il doit vous causer beaucoup de problèmes. » dit-elle

« T'as pas idée ! »rétorquât-il ennuyé

« Au fait, tu penses qu'il vas s'en sortir ? Tu l'as pas ménagé. »

« T'inquiète, c'est un dur à cuir. Tiens ! Regardes ça ! Il va se réveiller dans, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 » Luffy se réveillât exactement au moment que son nakama avait prédit

« Gnn . Ah ! Zoro, la fille de la marine, je suis venu vous chercher ! »dit-il en se plaçant derrière le jeune couple et en étirant ses bras pour attraper deux immeubles

« Non ! Attends ! »

« Gomu gomu no … »

« Ne fais pas »

« MISSILE* ! »

« CA~~~~~~~~~~ ! »criât le jeune homme alors que son nakama les emportait au loin

*Fin du Flashback*

« Je vois … »

« Tu ne demandes pas plus de détails sur l'arrivée de tes amis ? » questionnât le roi perplexe

« Je connais trop bien Luffy, il s'est certainement propulsé dans la ville avec ses pouvoir et a ramené Zoro et Tashigi-chan de la même manière »

« On dirait bien qu'il vous cause beaucoup de problèmes » dit Jishin stupéfait de l'exactitude des propos de Nami, tous se dirigèrent alors vers la salle à manger où les attendaient la reine, Robin, Akina, Usopp, une statue de Sanji, la sœur de Nami et bien évidemment un banquet à la hauteur de l'estomac de Luffy

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH ! », tous se tournèrent vers Zoro qui était tombé sur ses fesses en pointant alternativement Nami et Kaze* « De- deux Nami » ce qui fit tomber à la l'assistance renverse, Robin eut un léger rire et Sanji passât directement du mode statue au mode Hiruma* un plan machiavélique en tête

« Qui a cloné cette sorcière ? » demandât le jeune épéiste énervé

« KE KE KE KE KE ! C'est moi ! Et d'où tu te permets De traiter Nami-san de sorcière, saloperie de cactus mongolien ? » dit Sanji alors que les autres avaient maintenant une goutte derrière la tête

« Et toi, qui t'a permis de cloner ce monstre, saleté d'point d'interrogation à la con ? »

« Puisque tu veux mourir, je vais exhausser ton souhait, marimo ! »

« Amène-toi, mellorine ! »

« Nami, je te présente ta sœur jumelle, Tenki* Kaze ! Ah, au fait, ton nom de famille c'est Tenki » dit Usopp en ignorant les deux hommes qui se battaient, le bruit d'un marteau frapper une enclume trois fois d'affilée « Sans blague »dit-elle

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance, je suis Nami »ajoutât-elle en se tournant vers Kaze alors que les crânes d'Usopp, Zoro et Sanji fumaient encore

« En…enchantée »répondit Kaze une grosse goutte derrière la tête « Ca va allez pour eux ? » finit-elle par demander en pointant du doigt les hommes qui avaient succombé à l'attaque de Nami

« 'T'inquiètes, c'est tout le temps comme ça. WOO-HOO ! Ce repas a l'air délicieux » dit Luffy avec son sourire caractéristique

« HA ! HA ! HA ! Quel équipage plein de vie que voilà » dit le roi alors que tous s'asseyaient, s'en suivi un diner comme les mugiwara en avaient le secret.

To be continued

Comme d'habitude, voici les traductions et références, sinon, à la prochaine !

Otou-sama : papa/père(formel)

Okaa-sama : maman/mère (formel)

Kaze : vent

Tenki : météo

Himura Youichi, si vous le connaissez pas, regardez Eyeshield 21


	12. XII: Haredas

**XX : Haredas**

Le diner allait bon train Chopper et Franky faisaient la danse traditionnelle des mugiwara, Robin discutait tranquillement avec la reine, Zoro et Tashigi partageaient leur repas ce qui dégoutait Sanji et Usopp qui pour l'un se tournât vers Nami-san et Kaze-chan et pour l'autre se concentrât sur la protection de son repas contre les assauts de Luffy et Akina, pour se faire, il éclatât une bille Habanero boshi sur une cuisse de poulet en visant Luffy, mais malheureusement, ce fut Nami qui prit cette cuisse ce qui la fit tousser et prendre un grand verre de lait. Al a vue de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, le sang du jeune sniper se glaçât mais heureusement pour lui, elle ne s'énervât pas et Sanji ne l'avait pas vu, soulagé, il retournât à ses occupations sans s'apercevoir un nuage noir qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui

« GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !Pour…pourquoi ? » dit Usopp agonisant

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'en tirer comme ça ? » répondit Nami un sourire sadique aux lèvres

« Je vois que tu as déjà rencontré ton grand-père. »

« Huh ? » fit-elle en se tournant vers le roi

« Tu es déjà allée à Weatheria, n'est-ce pas ? »

« O-oui. »répondit la jeune navigatrice étonnée

« Connaîtrais-tu par hasard, un homme appelé Haredas ? »

« Vous… vous voulez dire qu'Haredas-san est mon grand-père ! »demandât Nami choquée

« En effet, il m'a légué la royauté il y a de cela 20 ans pour se concentrer totalement sur ses études sur la météo »

En entendant ça, Nami repris son calme et demandât « Que s'est-il passé il y 20 ans ? »

L'atmosphère devint alors dense

« Il y a vingt ans, j'étais encore prince d'Améra mais à l'époque c'était mùoi qui avait la charge de gouverner le pays en raison de l'absence de mon père, le roi Haredas. Environ trois mois après ta naissance, je devais partir pour un voyage d'affaire à Marijoa, mais ta sœur et toi ne vouliez pas que je parte et n'arrêtiez pas de pleurer j'ai donc décidé de vous emmener avec sommes donc partis tous les quatre en prenant certaines dispositions pour votre sécurité. Durant notre voyage, nous avons essuyé trois tempêtes sans trop de problème, mais alors que nous traversions la quatrième, notre vaisseau fut pris au milieu d'un affrontement entre deux navires pirates.J'ai coulé moi-même cette bande d'inconscients qui avait osé faire pleurer mes deux anges ! » dit le roi en levant un poing

« Oi oi ! C'était plutôt à cause de l'orage qu'elles pleuraient ? » dit Usopp une grosse goutte derrière la tête

« Oui, mais c'était leur faute quand même ! »

« HA ! HA ! HA ! J'aurai réagi exactement de la même manière ! » s'exclamât Luffy tout joyeux

« Que s'est-il passé après ? » demandât Nami en ignorant son capitaine

« Bien que j'ai très vite coulé les deux embarcations ennemies, nous avons tout de même subit des avaries, nous sommes donc allé sur l'île la plus proche pour effectuer les réparations nécessaires. Malheureusement, c'est là que les ennuis ont vraiment commencé. » continuât le roi

*Flashback*

En arrivant sur l'île, l'équipage royal se rendit compte que ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur moment pour accoster en effet, il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'un conflit entre un fameux pirate du moment et la marine. Très vite, la garde royale et le prince Jishin lui-même furent obligés de prendre part au combat pour faire barrage contre les pirates qui voulaient s'attaquer aux femmes et aux enfants du coup, Jishin commençât à se battre avec une jeune marine avec des cheveux mauve coiffés en crête contre le capitaine pendant que Nicolaï s'enfuyait avec la future reine et plusieurs servantes qui portaient les deux nourrissons. Jishin, Bellmère et le pirate étaient d'une côté d'une plage qui formait un croissant et les femmes et les enfants étaient de l'autre côté quand, soudainement, un homme plutôt musclé semblant être le second du pirate s'attaquât à au petit groupe mais fut bloqué par Nicolaï

« Partez, votre majesté, ne vous occupez pas de moi ! » criât-il à la princesse (la future reine pour ceux qui suivent pas) et elle s'exécutât immédiatement voyant le regard de son garde, mais malheureusement, alors qu'elles courraient, un boulet de canon tombât derrière elles les projetant dans plusieurs directions la jeune reine en devenir prit un coup sur la tête et perdit conscience avec Kaze qui pleurait dans ses bras en revanche la servante que portait Nami fût grièvement blessée. Le problème, c'est que l'explosion la fit lâcher Nami qui avait heureusement atterit dans un buisson quelques mètres plus loin, la servante perdit conscience avant de pouvoir aller chercher la jeune Nami.

De leur côté, Nicolaï réussit à battre l'homme en face de lui, mais avait dépensé trop d'énergie et ne pouvait plus bouger et Jishin avait réussi à battre le capitaine au moment où il projetait la jeune marine du côté de la plage où étaient la princesse et ses filles, en lui coupant la veine jugulaire (a veine du coup pour ceux qui ont zappé les cours de SVT, quoique … on voit pas ça en SVT, c'est de la culture générale… OOOOOOO !) mais le capitaine eut le temps de battre le prince avant de mourir d'asphyxie (et oui c'est pas comme dans les films où on nous montre que la personne meure sur le coup, en fait, comme la jugulaire est un des principaux vaisseaux sanguins, si on vous blesse là, la perte de sang seras si rapide que vous mourrez en deux minutes par contre, au cœur, à la tête et dans les boules, c'est tout-de-suite … quoique … dans les boules c'est pire que la mort, ! DX).

Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, Bellmère vit une petite fille aux cheveux bleus d'environ deux ou trois ans porter un bébé dans ses bras

« Tu as des parents ? » demandât-elle, en oubliant totalement Jishin et le capitaine pirate, à la petite fille qui fît non de la tête

« C'est ta sœur ? » questionnât-elle encore et l'enfant eut la même réaction, la jeune marine les prit donc dans ses bras sans se rendre compte qu'il y avait une personne derrière elle

« Où aimerais-tu aller ? » dit Kuma en la faisant sursauter puis disparaître (MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LA, CELUI-LA !).

A leur réveil, tous se rendirent compte que Nami manquait à a l'appel et se mirent à chercher des jours durant, mais personne ne put trouver la petite fille.

A leur retour, le Haredas nommât son fils roi et partit sans crier gare.

*Fin du flashback*

To be continued


	13. XIII: Akina

**XIII : Akina**

Quand le roi eut finit de raconter son histoire, il se rendit compte de son erreur de timing car il fut littéralement bombardé de questions par la jeune navigatrice dont la curiosité s'était subitement réveillée, du coup, pour sauver sa peaux, le monarque proposât alors à l'équipage de prendre un bain dans la salle de bain royale, ce que l'équipage acceptât avec joie, mais ça n'arrêtât pas Nami et Robin dû user de ses pouvoir pour emmener sa nakama dans la partie réservée aux femmes

« Mmh !? Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? » demandât poliment Kaze à Akina qui était restée en arrière

« Non merci, je préfère me laver seule » rétorquât Akina un peu gênée

« Comme vous voulez Nico-san, pouvez-vous la conduire à sa chambre s'il-vous-plait »

« Sans problème, Kaze-hime » répondit Nicolaï à la princesse avant de conduire Akina dans une des nombreuses chambres du château.

Du coté des bains, les choses ses déroulèrent comme à Alabasta, à quelques détails près en effet, les garçons essayèrent de mater les filles mais se prirent tous une brique dans la figure, y compris Zoro qui n'avait pas participé, il y avait d'ailleurs un mot sur sa brique

'Cette brique n'est qu'un grain de sable dans le désert si tu oses mater' ce qui le glaçât d'effroi peu après, celui-ci eut un duel avec Sanji ou ils devaient rester le plus longtemps que possible dans de l'eau glacée mais quand ils virent que Luffy tenait beaucoup plus longtemps qu'eux, ils commencèrent à se battre comme d'habitude.

Le lendemain matin, Sanji sortit prendre l'air et fumer un coup, mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un balcon, il entendit quelqu'un crier puis un fracas dans la chambre d'Akina, tout de suite il défonçât la porte pour voir que la jeune femme en serviette qui essayait de se protéger d'un chaton avec un balai.

« Eh ?! » fit-il étonné

« S-S-S-S-Sanji-san ?! » dit la jeune femme en rougissant

« T'as peur … d'un **CHATON** !? »

« Taskete ! » dit-elle les larmes prête à couler (tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose)

« Hay hay… » dit le jeune blond sans conviction en s'approchant du petit animal

« V- vite ! »dit-elle, Sanji pris alors dans ses bras le chaton qui commençât à jouer avec sa cravate, mais au moment où il se relevât, la serviette d'Akina tombât laissant apparaître son corps nu

« KYAAAAAAAAAA ! »fit-elle en essayant de se couvrir avec une main et en envoyant une chaise dans la figure de Sanji avec l'autre (quelqu'un de normal aurait lancé un sèche-cheveux ou une brosse, elle, elle lance une chaise carrément !).

Bizarrement, le jeune homme ne réagit absolument pas après avoir remis sa serviette, Akina s'approchât de lui inquiète

« Sanji-san ?! », on entendit alors dans une radio sortie de nulle part

_« Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Fire!_ _», _le nez de Sanji se mis alors à éjecter du sang sous pression

_« Launch* ! » _et il se mit à décoller exactement comme une fusée, la seule différence étant qu'il écrasât le plafond sur son chemin c'est ainsi qu'il se mit en orbite … autour de Mars !

Akina débarquât alors dans la chambre la plus proche totalement affolée et ne pouvant aligner plus de trois mots de manière cohérente au bout d'un moment, on lui donnât un verre d'eau et elle pût raconter son histoire en entendant ça, Tashigi partit directement les mugiwara. Alors que certains essayaient de trouver une solution et que d'autre étaient impressionnés par l'exploit, Zoro dormait à point fermé le remarquant, Nami le réveillât aussi doucement que d'habitude

« Mmh ?! C'est déjà le matin ? » demandât-il encore à moitié endormit ce qui amusât un peu Tashigi et Akina puis,

« HA !HA !HA !HA !HA !HA !HA !HA !HA !HA !HA !HA !HA !HA !HA !HA !HA ! » Zoro était pris dans un fou rire à cause de la nouvelle qu'on venait de lui donner de son côté, Akina devenue rouge comme une tomate, sentait la pression augmenter jusqu'à ce que _'CLONK !' _elle fessât une enclume sortie de nulle part sur la tête du bretteur à l'étonnement de tous sauf celui –ci en effet, elle n'avait pas parlé du chaton aux autres.

Ignorant la scène devant elle, Nami dit

« Eh bien eh bien, 'pas l'choix on dirait. » puis elle commençât à ouvrir son décolleté et ajoutât « Quelle chaleur, si seulement Sanji-kun était là pour m'apporter une boisson rafraichissante ! » de manière sexy, mais il n'y eut aucune réaction

« HA !HA !HA !HA !HA ! C'est fois c'est pour de bon, on est enfin débarrassé de ce putain de cook à la con ! » dit Zoro en recommençant à rire et en faisant péter le champagne

« Haaaaa ! Tu veux te battre, kso marimo ?!» dit Sanji qui s'était téléporté devant Zoro

« Oh non, pourquoi t'es revenus ? Retournes ou t'était, on a pas besoin de toi ! »

« NANDA TO ?! » criât le cook en commençant à se battre contre l'épéiste, mais alors que les attaques de l'un et l'autre allaient s'entrechoquer, Sanji vit Akina derrière Zoro, son expression était à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude, ce qui fit le jeune homme bugger. Du coup, il se prit l'attaque de son adversaire en pleine figure ce qui le fit se cracher sur un mur à la surprise de tous.

Le jeune cuisinier se relevât instantanément du sang coulant sur sa tempe gauche, l'air sérieux en regardant Akina, puis il reprit ses esprits et dit

« Ah ! Ou en étions-nous ? »en s'adressant à Zoro

« Au moment où tu prouvais à tous que je suis le plus fort et que t'es qu'un guignol ! » rétorquât l'intéressé et avant que Sanji ne puisse réagir, Zoro se prit un coup de poing en pleine face décocher par Akina qui avait un regard vide

« EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEHHHHHHHH !? » tous firent (à par vous savez qui évidemment ainsi que Zoro)

« Eh !? » fit-elle à son tour en revenant à la réalité, en se relevant, Zoro regardât Akina et un sourire un peu carnassier se dessinât sur son visage.

To be continued


	14. XIV: Panic

**XIV : Panic**

Après le retour de Sanji de son voyage autour de Mars, l'équipage accompagné de la famille royale allât tranquillement prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une fois finit, les mugi accompagnés de Tashigi et Kaze allèrent se promener en ville, mais ils ne savaient pas que quelque chose d'énorme les attendait dans les rues. En effet, un festival avait lieu en l'honneur du retour de Nami dans le royaume et la stupéfaction était lisible sur les visages de tous

« Co – comment ils ont fait pour organiser tout ça aussi vit ?! Il faisait déjà presque noir quand on a appris que Nami était une princesse ! » dit Usopp

« Hi ! Hi ! C'est une des particularités de ce pays, il suffit de quelques heures pour organiser un festival, même de cette ampleur. »

« Mais, comment ils font ?! » demandât Nami alors que le gang des débiles mentaux avait disparu dans une attraction quelconque

« On aime faire la fête ici ! »

« WOO-HOO ! » s'écrièrent Luffy ainsi que quatre suiveurs

Soudain, Sanji commençât à courir les jupons

« Gente demoiselle, voulez-vous m'accorder un diner aux chandelles ? Justes vous et moi. »dit-il à une jeune femme ce qui la fit fuir « Mellorine ! Mellorine ! »,

« Kallerine ! Kallerine ! » entendit-il derrière lui, « Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? »demandât Akina à une autre passante en commençant à danser avec elle avant que la pauvre fille ne réussisse à s'échapper.

Et là, coup d'tonnerre, le jeune homme buggât un instant, puis,

« Tu te débrouilles bien, jeune padawan ! »déclarât-il finalement, fière d'elle. Du côté de l'équipage, il y eut plusieurs réactions : d'abord Luffy et Robin furent d'abord surpris puis commencèrent à rigoler ensuite, les mâchoires de Franky, Kaze, Chopper, Camie, Hachi et Brook s'étaient écrasées au sous-sol Ban s'en foutaient toujours autant; de leur côté, Nami, Usopp et Tashigi étaient dégoutés par ce qu'ils voyaient et Zoro, lui, avait commencé à vomir tout ce qu'il avait mangé pendant l'année

« De toutes les personnes qu'ya dans l'univers, ils ont choisi de cloner cette sorcière, et maintenant c'est au tour de ce putain de cook ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! » s'écriât-il après s'être essuyé la bouche

« Tu aimes les filles !? »demandât Nami perplexe à Akina

« Ben ouais ! Ça se voit pas !? »

« Les filles ?!Pas les garçons ?! »ajoutât Kaze

« Ouais ! Pourquoi ? Ça vous dérange ?! »

« Non, non … t'es sure ?! »dit Nami

« OUI ! » répondit Akina énervée

« T'es spéciale, toi ! » dit Franky

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez jamais vus d'homosexuels ?! »

« Si, mais c'étaient toujours des travelos ! » rétorquât Usopp

« Ma fidèle élève viens à mon secours ! J'ai besoin de ton aide pour abattre un seigneur Sith ! » dit Sanji au loin en appelant la jeune femme ce qui, pour une raison inconnue, la fit légèrement rougir

« J'arrive, mon maître ! Je cours, je vole ! » répliquât-elle en le rejoignant alors que les autres membres de l'équipage avait une grosse goute derrière la tête en les regardant

« ET CA LE DERRANGE PAS !? » s'exclamât Zoro, les autres se disant la même chose

« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! » entendit-on doucement

« Shi ! Shi ! Shi ! Shi ! »

« Eh !? » tous firent surpris de la réaction du capitaine et de l'archéologue, à part Ban qui avait trouvé beaucoup plus intéressant d'enfourner la moitié d'un stand de takoyaki ( Luffy ayant préalablement dévalisé l'autre moitié) et de léchouyer le propriétaire qui pour son malheur avait la même odeur que ses produits.

Plus tard, alors que tous marchaient tranquillement Akina était en train de parler avec Nami et Kaze quand, soudain, elle s'arrêtât net, une expression de choc intense sur le visage, elle commençât trembler en fixant un point inexistant devant elle au bout de quelques instants, elle tomba à la renverse ses jambes ayant perdu toute force. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'elle put se calmer.

« C'est bon » dit Nami aux autres qui s'étaient instinctivement mit en position de défense autour d'Akina ce qui les détendit « Ca va aller ? Tu peux marcher ? » ajoutât, mais fut ignorée « Luffy »

« Ha. » répondit-il en s'approchant d'Akina pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa violemment

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Ne me touchez pas, misérables mâles ! » dit-elle les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues alors que Luffy était entouré de points d'interrogations

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal ! »dit Sanji calmement en s'approchant d'elle

« Non ! Ne t'approche pas! » dit-elle, il la prit alors dans ses bras, tout comme pour Luffy, elle se débattit, mais toutefois avec moins de vigueur et la jeune femme se débattais de moins en moins et finit par cesser en sanglotant « S'il-te-plait, laisses-moi. » avant de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à lui avant de s'endormir profondément.

Ils ramenèrent Akina au palais et Sanji la couchât dans son lit alors que Sanji s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres dans la pièce voisine, il fut retenu pas la main de la jeune fille qui tenait sa manche bien que probablement encore endormie, elle murmura quelques chose

« Ne me laisse pas. » ce qui le fit s'assoir sur le bord du lit et instinctivement caressera le doux visage de la jeune fille au teint mat en l'observant avec un regard serein.

Luffy, Nami et Zoro entrèrent alors dans la chambre

« Elle tremble jusqu'à maintenant» dit-il sans se retourner, puis il allumât une cigarette et prit une bouffée « Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, mais pour s'agripper à moi comme ça même dans son sommeil, ça doit être du gros » ajoutât-il en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette

« Ale !? Tu ne te mets pas en colère, tu ne détruis pas tout ce que tu peux ?! » dit Nami étonné du calme extrême de Sanji,

« Dans ce genre de situation, il ne peut que se contenir »dit Zoro

« Mais son sang bouillonne littéralement » ajoutât Luffy qui était sérieux

To be continued


	15. XV: ToraUma

**XV : ToraUma* ? Trauma !**

A son réveil, la première chose que vit Akina fut le visage de Sanji ce qui la fit rougir légèrement, elle se redressa alors et regardât autour d'elle pour voir que les mugiwara (incluant Ban, Tashigi et Kaze) étaient présents au grand complet vacant à diverses occupations dans la chambre

« Ah ! T'es enfin réveillée » dit Nami

« On peut dire que tu dors pas à moitié, SUUUUUUUPEER ! » dit Franky

« Ouaip, t'as dormi pendant une semaine, ce qui fait que Noël est dans 2 jours. » ajoutât Usopp

« Vous êtes restés à mon chevet pendant tout ce temps. » remarquât-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues

« Ah non ! Moi, Roronoa Zoro, rester **une semaine** à glander et à me faire chier en attendant que tu veuilles bien te réveiller ! Tu rigoles !? » dit Zoro, en voyant que cela l'air triste de la jeune femme au teint mat ce qui le surpris

« En fait, pendant la journée, on sortait et on assistait au festival et le soir, on venait dormir ici. » expliqua Camie

« Par contre, Sanji-san n'a jamais quitté ton chevet ! » ajoutât Hachi à ces mots, Akina rougit un petit peu plus

« Zoro te dit ça comme ça là, mais après kuro ashi*, c'est lui qui est resté le plus longtemps à ton chevet » ce qui éclairât le visage de la jeune femme qui essuyât ses larmes

« Oi ! » dit-il embarrassé, mais un sourire sadique commençât à apparaitre sur son visage « Oi » dit-il encore cette fois-ci en direction d'Akina en pointant la main de la jeune fille du doigt elle vit alors que sa main était dans celle de Sanji, l'information mit un peu de temps à charger (telle une barre de progression rouge écarlate sur son visage), mais dès que qu'elle fut totalement chargée, de la vapeur sortit de ses oreilles et elle retira sa main instinctivement de celle de Sanji pour la mettre près de son cœur le visage rouge comme une tomate à la surprise de tous sauf Zoro qui avait éclaté de rire et tapait du poing et se tenant l'estomac, quand Akina s'en rendit compte, elle fessât une armoire sur la tête du pauvre épéiste à l'amusement de tous.

Une fois qu'elle reprit son calme, Sanji prit la parole «On dirait que tu te sens beaucoup mieux ! Est-ce que tu peux nous raconter pourquoi tu as eu cette crise de panique, quelle en est la cause ? », Akina prit alors un air grave

« Ne te sens pas obligée de nous en parler » dit Nami en essayant de mettre Akina à l'aise

« Quand j'étais petite, j'étais une enfant comme les autres, joyeuse, amicale, mais j'avais quand même un problème ma mère avait une santé fragile et mon père n'était pas toujours présent à cause de son travail »

« Il faisait quel travail ? » demandât Usopp

« C'était le général en chef de l'armée royale, et il était également le chef de la garde personnelle de Jishin-ousama »

« Je me souviens !» s'exclamât Kaze, « Tu es bien la fille de LEOPARD B. Ken ?! Nous jouions souvent ensemble quand on était enfant ! » ajoutât-elle excitée

« Oui, c'est bien ça je me souviens également de vous, princesse » réplica Akina calmement

« Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ! N'empêche, ton père est une vraie légende ! » rétorquât Kaze avec des étoiles dans les yeux « Mon père m'a raconté comment Ken-san a coulé la quasi-totalité de la flotte d'Amera quand il se sont rencontré il y a 18 ans, alors qu'il était encore pirate »

« Mais comment il a fait pour devenir le bras-droit du roi alors ?! » demandât Nami

« Il se sont affronté en duel et, au terme du combat, en apprenant que Ken-san avait une fille et qu'il rentrait chez lui, mon père l'a engagé dans son armé »

« Et de fil en aiguille, mon père fut promut jusqu'à devenir le chef de la garde personnelle du roi. Et comme je disais, mon père n'était pas très présent à la maison cependant, le meilleur ami de mon père venait souvent me rendre visite et on passait des heures à jouer ensemble, il était comme un oncle pour moi.

Mais tout a commencé à partir de la mort de ma mère, j'accompagnais alors plus souvent mon père au palais, mais il m'arrivait assez souvent de rester à la maison, mon oncle passait alors de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. J'étais toujours étonnée de voir comment il me trouvait toujours, peu importe l'endroit où j'étais d'ailleurs, c'est toujours lui qui me retrouvait quand j'étais perdue. »

« Kenbunshoku ka* !? » dit Robin

« Ha*. I ans, un jour où je Jouais avec plusieurs amis près de la rivière, j'ai vu un bébé lion à dents de sabre qui se noyait, j'ai arrêté le combat pour porter secours au lionceau, mais peu de temps après l'avoir ramené sur la rive, nous avons été attaquée par ce qui semblait être ses parents on a essayé de se défendre mais on ne faisait absolument pas le poids, en effet, à l'âge adulte ces animaux peuvent rivaliser avec des pacifistas, du coup, mes camarades on commencé à fuir alors que j'affrontait ces animaux avec le seul qui n'avait pas fui, mais très vite, nous avons été battus mais alors que le male allait nous donner le coup de grâce, il s'effondra, tué par mon oncle. »

« En un seul coup ? » demandât Kaze curieuse

« Oui, il planté son épée dans la tête lion »

« Coo~~~l ! » dit Kaze comme l'aurait fait Luffy, mais Akina prit une ère triste, il y eut alors un silence, puis elle continua

*Flashback*

La jeune fille était d'abord heureuse de voir l'homme,

« Pas de bobo ? » demandât-il en commençant à s'approcher

Elle remarquât que son regard était très bizarre sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi ce regard que l'homme en face d'elle lui portait lui donnait froid dans le dos,

« Tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme, très séduisante, trop séduisante » ajoutât-il avec un regard à mi-chemin entre un regard carnassier et un regard rempli de désir c'est là qu'Akina comprit que quelque chose clochait vraiment

« T – Tokas-ojisan*, tu es bizarre, t'est sûr que ça va ?! » demandât-elle perplexe

« C'est de ta faute ! »

« Qu- qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » rétorquât Akina de plus en plus inquiète

« Si t'étais pas devenue aussi belle, on en serait pas là ! » déclarât-il en empoignant fermement la jeune fille qui était maintenant terrifiée

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites !? » dit l'ami d'Akina en frappant l'homme ce qui le fit lâcher prise

« Restes en dehors de ça petit ! » dit Tokas en envoyant le garçon plusieurs mètres plus loin du revers de la main, le garçon revint à la charge et utilisa plusieurs combos sur son adversaire sans succès et fut cette fois assommé par le poing de son adversaire, ceci fait, Tokas retourna vers sa proie à ce moment, le lionceau s'interposa pour protéger sa bienfaitrice, mais après s'être farouchement battu, il fut également assommé par l'homme au bout de quelques secondes.

Il empoignât de nouveau la jeune et passât à l'acte le jeune garçon se réveilla à cause des cris d'Akina et, en voyant la scène, prit une roche et la fessât sur la tête de Tokas de toutes ses forces ce qui le fit s'arrêter un instant, il frappât alors le garçon puissamment

« Ça fait mal, putain ! »

le garçon fut alors directement envoyé sur la dépouille du lion male ce qui amortit sa chute mais ne l'arrêtât pas pour autant en effet, il se crashèrent sur un rocher de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Quand il se relevât, il avait un regard terrifié et partit en courant les larmes aux yeux

« Motimu ! MOTIMU ! Ne me laisses pas ! » criât Akina en pleurant

« Où en étions- nous déjà ? AH ! Je sais » dit Tokas en reprenant son labeur

Il continuât pendant un moment et finit par remonter sa braguette et dit

« A ta place, je n'en parlerait pas à ton père ! C'est notre secret à tous les deux ! … Héh ! C'est pas comme si il allait te croire de toute façon ! » puis il s'en allât tranquillement laissant la jeune fille marmonner quelque chose « Homme … dégoutant … homme ... dégoutant » elle se levât au bout d'un moment prit le lionceau dans ses bras et s'en allât en continuant de marmonner ces mots.

Peu de temps après, Motimu arrivât avec son maître

« Oh non, on arrive trop tard ! » dit-il en tombant sur ses genoux

*Fin du flashback*

« Akina. Tu peux me dire à quoi il ressemble ? » demandât Sanji avec une voix ultra douce et, comme s'il venait de boire un litre de miel

« Cheveux violets, yeux noirs, 1m95, la trentaine, assez baraqué, c'est ça ?! » demandât Kaze maintenant sérieuse

« Oui » répondit Akina en pleurant la tête dans les genoux

« JE VAIS LE TUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEER! » hurla Sanji en explosant littéralement tel une bombe atomique

« NON ! » dit Kaze en attrapent Sanji par la taille alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller régler son compte

To be continued

Désolé pour le retard, et bonne année aux survivants.

Sinon, voici les traductions :

*Kuro ashi : Jambe noire

*Kebunshoku : Couleur de la perception

Tora=Tigre, Uma=Cheval donc ToraUma : jeux de mots japonais à cause de leur prononciation du mot "trauma"


	16. XVI: Assassin's Creed

**XVI : **Assassin's** Creed **

« JE VAIS LE TUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! » hurla Sanji en explosant littéralement tel une bombe atomique

« NON ! » dit Kaze en attrapent Sanji par la taille alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller régler son compte, Akina s'étant, elle aussi interposée entre Sanji et la porte

« COUPEZ ! »hurla Zoro qui avait des lunettes de soleil, un gilet et béret comme un metteur en scène « MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! « Qui vous a donné l'autorisation de changer de place ?! » ajoutât-il en engueulant Akina et Kaze qui étaient entourées de points d'interrogation « On la refait, et pas de bêtise ce coup-ci ! »

C'est ainsi que la scène repris avec cette fois Akina qui tenait Sanji par la taille et Kaze qui s'interposait entre lui et la porte.

« Cet homme est l'ambassadeur de Kankro, un pays voisin si vous vous attaquez à lui, cela reviendrait à faire une déclaration de guerre à ce pays ! » dit le roi accompagné de la reine en pénétrant dans la pièce « De plus, le pays a été récemment ravagé par la maladie ce qui fait qu'Amera ne dispose que du quart de son armée » ajoutât la reine

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de déclencher un affrontement contre le pays de Kankro* dans les circonstances actuelles surtout pour une raison aussi frivole qu'une l'accusation présomptueuse comme l'a faite cette jeune fille

« Savez-vous qui nous sommes ? » demandât Sanji

« Vous êtes les amis de ma sœur. » répondit Kaze dubitative (encore un mot dont je connais pas la définition)

« En réalité, ce sont des pirates et pas n'importe lesquels en plus. »

« Mmh ?! » fit la famille royale

« Vous avez en face de vous l'équipage des mugiwara, les pirates le plus fêlés de tout l'univers, altesses. » dit Tashigi calmement

« Et par conséquent, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça ! »

« Personne ne s'attaque à un de mes amis impunément ! » déclara Luffy

« Même si vous essayez de nous arrêter… » dit Zoro qui avait dégainé Wado avec son pouce

« Nous lui ferons payer pour ce qu'il a fait ! » déclarèrent à l'unisson les trois monstres de l'équipage alors que les autres se mettaient en position

« Attendez ! Je peux pas vous laisser faire ça, Mugiwara, Kuro ashi et Zoro ! » dit Tashigi

« Mmh ?! » firent-ils à l'unisson et elle ajoutât alors

« Vous ne pouvez pas mettre un pays en guerre à cause de simples accusations comme celle qu'Akina-san vient de faire —désolée Akina— avec en plus ledit pays qui ne peut pas se permettre de suivre vos choix, il vous faut des preuves ! » dit-elle avec une tunique de procureur

« Si Akina le dit, alors ça me suffit » déclara Sanji toujours aussi sérieux

« Ouaip ! » ajoutât Luffy un grand sourire aux lèvres

« Je ne peux toujours pas vous laisser le battre ! … Sauf si c'est lui qui vous attaque en premier ! » finit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à l'équipage (épique réaction quand on connait la personne)

« Tu t'es ramollie, toi… » dit Zoro impassible

« Et tu oublies que ton pouvoir d'empêchage d'y aller marche que sur Zoro » s'exclamât Usopp ce qui fit rire l'assemblée mais du côté de Luffy, les engrenages poussiéreux dans sa tête s'étaient mis à tourner, et, soudain, une idée le frappât (littéralement, idée qui provoquât un K.O technique)

« Yosh ! » dit-il en se relevant « Nous ne ferons rien ! » déclarât-il avec un sourire bananèsque à la Luffy.

Cette phrase fut suivit d'un long silence, puis « EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH ?! » tous firent complètement abasourdis

« Taichou merei da* ! Shi ! Shi ! Shi ! » ajoutât-il

« Nous ne ferons rien mais sachez que sa simple présence dans notre champs de vision ou d'action sera considérée comme une déclaration de guerre contre l'équipage des Mugiwara ! » déclarât-il avec un sourire sérieux au visage

« AH ! Et à compter de maintenant, Zoro, Sanji, et moi au moins un de nous trois devra rester en permanence à proximité d'Akina ! Shi ! Shi ! Shi ! »

Long silence encore, puis « EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH ?! » tous firent encore plus abasourdis et la mâchoire inférieur s'étant écrasée sur le sol du sous-sol.

Très vite tous se reprirent et Sanji, Nami et Usopp se mirent à attaquer leur capitaine

« QUI EST-TU ET QU'AS-TU FAIT DE NOTRE CAPITAINE ? » le sommèrent*-ils en l'assaillant de toutes parts

« Eh ?! P-p-p-pourquoi vous m'attaquez ? » demandât-il effrayé quand soudain, on entendit un puissant grondement, il regardât alors son ventre puis relevât la tête et dit « Sanji ! J'ai faim ! » sur un ton plaintif

« Ouf » tous firent réellement soulagés

« Luffy, ne nous fais plus jamais ce genre de frayeur ! » criât le trio en le tabassant encore plus ce qui le laissât entouré de points d'interrogation et de bosses.

« Pourquoi ? » dit Akina en commençant à pleurer « Je ne fais pas partie de votre équipage alors pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous prêts à aller aussi loin pour moi ? »

L'attention de tous revint alors sur elle et, contre toute attente, Sanji se dirigea alors vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Eh ?! » fit-elle surprise

« Parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour nous. Nous ne sommes pas des héros, cependant notre crédo est de faire payer ceux qui font du mal à nos amis ! Qu'importe le temps ou les efforts que cela nous prendra ! » dit-il calmement alors que les autre membres de l'équipage souriaient en approuvant ses dires.

C'est alors que la jeune femme éclatât en sanglots en s'accrochant au jeune homme.

_To be continued_


End file.
